Because of You
by A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC
Summary: Set after NM, Edward never came back for Bella and she moved back to Phoenix. Her parents were attacked and she was changed. Now she is taking care of her five siblings and her daughter. What will happen when Bella and the Cullen's meet again? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"You don't want me?" those words echoed in my head. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, yes Dwyer. Phil adopted me after a very long discussion about it. After he left me I decided to move back to Phoenix, I missed it so much. A week after I left Charlie I found out that he was killed on the job. Then a few days after that when I was walking home from my job and I was raped, but luckily they found the bastard that did it to me. So now I'm seventeen, pregnant and scared out of my mind.

"Mom!" I called down the stairs. I'd told her about being raped and now I had to tell her that I was pregnant.

"Yeah?" she asked walking into my room with a huge smile plastered on her face, she wasn't going to be happy much longer.

"Mom, I'm just going to come right out and say this, I'm pregnant," I sighed.

She stood up and walked out of my room the only thing I heard her say was, "Damn that rapist."

One year later

That was then, this is now. I'm eighteen and I have a beautiful daughter Serenity Elizabeth Swan Dwyer. She is one month old and she is the best. Four days ago was the worst day of my life, even worse then when he left me. My mom and Phil were attacked and killed by a vampire and then I was bitten. Luckily the kids were gone for the day, but unfortunately we can no longer live here, so we are moving to Jefferson, Washington. It's a tiny town about one hour east of Forks. I bought a house for the kids and myself to live in. As I already mentioned my daughter's name is Serenity Elizabeth Swan Dwyer. My brother's names are Camden (Cam) Robert Dwyer he's in 5th grade, Ryan (Ry) Jonathon Dwyer he's in 2nd grade and Christopher (Chris) Phillip Dwyer he's four years old. My sister's names are Trinity Lynn Dwyer she's in 4th grade and Anastasia Renée Nichole Dwyer she's two years old. They didn't really understand what had happened to me but they understood that I wouldn't hurt them. Today was the first day at a brand new school. I always started by waking up Cam first because he is the oldest and then I would wake up Seren after everyone else was fed and ready to go.

"Cam? Buddy, come on wake up," I smiled and quietly shook him, I cheated a little bit by using one of my many powers to make him listen to me.

"Fine," he mumbled getting out of bed and walking toward the bathroom.

After I had finally woke up all of my siblings I ran downstairs to make them breakfast. While they ate I decided what they would wear. For Cam I had picked out Abercrombie jeans with a t-shirt and a plaid button-up shirt over it. For Ry I picked out American Eagle jeans with a green t-shirt, a white button-up shirt and a blue striped vest over it. Finally for Chris I picked out American Eagle jeans with a plain t-shirt and a striped blue and white hoodie. Now for the fun part dressing the girls, after being forced by Alice to shop I started to like it. For Trinity I picked out a short denim skirt with grey leggings and a long sleeve grey knit shirt. For Ana I picked out a t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt under it and a brown skirt with brown leggings. Serenity wasn't quite ready to be woken up yet so I picked out her clothes, I picked a pink dress with a white sweater over it.

When I finally picked out all of the kids' clothes I ran downstairs to tell them to get ready for school. Then I ran upstairs to get my daughter ready to go to day care. When I got upstairs she was already awake, so I changed, fed and dressed her. I had to get my clothes so I put her in her playpen and then ran into my room to get ready. I decided to wear a denim skirt and grey leggings with a purple top.

While I was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang, so I answered it.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hey Bella," she giggled.

"Hey Angela. Come in," I said.

Angela had moved with me to Phoenix with her siblings because her parents disappeared. She was also bitten the same day I was. She had two sisters and two brothers, our siblings are really good friends. Her brother's names are Alexander Joseph Weber Dwyer he's in 5th grade and Nicholas James Weber Dwyer he's in 2nd grade, and her sister's names are Natalie Ray Weber Dwyer she's in 4th grade and Danielle Grace Weber Dwyer she's two. Angela and I are saying that we are sisters and we are enrolling as juniors. It was almost time to leave so I grabbed the three diaper bags and told everyone to put their coats on as I walked out to my car. I had a Lexus LX 09 SUV and Angela had a Lexus GX 09 SUV. Angela and I were looking for a house that was big enough for all of us, but we still had yet to do so. I jumped into my car and threw the bags onto the front seat. Chris has a light blue and brown diaper bag, Ana has a black and white bag and Seren has a black, white and pink designed bag. As I pulled out of my driveway I saw a silver Volvo and a red BMW speed by.

"It couldn't be."

**A/N Thanks you so much to anyone who read this story. I know there is a lot of describing in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more dialogue very soon. Please review. I will update as soon as I get at least five reviews and I get some spare time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello people! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I will try and update all of my stories one more time before I go on vacation. And then as soon as I get back I will post the next chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**P.S. Just to make sure that everyone understands this is a story about if Edward had never comeback in New Moon. So for those of you that are confused Bella was human and then she was raped. She got pregnant and had her daughter Serenity. Then her and Angela got changed into vampires and Bella's parent were killed. So now they are going to school again. So here you go… the next chapter.**

**Oh and font like **_this _**means that Angela and Bella are having a conversation in their minds.**

**APOV**

Sometimes I wonder if we made the right decision leaving Bella. We told Edward to stay… I begged Edward to stay with her, but he wouldn't listen and now she's dead. My best friend is dead! Edward's always depressed, but he's not the only one. Ben, Angela's boyfriend got changed when he was hit by a car and now he is a Cullen. He's so depressed, he never wanted to leave Angela but he had to, Edward on the other hand is worse and he chose to leave. Now that we are sure that human blood doesn't affect Ben we are moving to Jefferson, Washington. Ben, Edward and I are enrolling as juniors while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are enrolling as seniors. I was so excited for school today there were going to be new vampires at school. I walked by Edward's piano that had at least 50 layers of dust on it and I was already fed up with him, this just pushed me over the edge.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Get your ass down here now because you are going to school today! There are new vampires and you are going to be the polite gentlemanly Edward that I know you are, and you are going to meet them!" I yelled running up the stairs one last time to check my outfit. I had finally decided to wear grey skinny leg jeans with a white Eiffel Tower t-shirt and black flats. As I was walking out of my room I ran into Rosalie.

"I love our outfit!" I squealed. She was wearing dark blue boot leg jeans with a blue lace baby doll top and blue peep toe heels.

**BPOV**

We started off by driving to the day care center and then we would to go the elementary school. I jumped out of the car with the younger kids and walked to the door with Angela right behind me.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Dwyer and this is my twin sister Angela. We are here to drop off our siblings and my daughter.," I smiled.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. James. What are their names?" she asked.

"This is Chris he's four, this is Danni and Ana they're both two and this is my daughter Serenity she's about two months old," I said pointing to each kid as I said there names.

"Well aren't you cute," she smiled at Danni who was wearing a white dress with hearts and flowers on it, she was wearing a white shall over it, "You will need these tags to pick up the kids, there will also be one on their bags."

"Thank you so much. I will be here around 4 to pick them up," I smiled putting Serenity's tan and pink car seat/carrier on the other side of the gate.

"Okay. No problem," she smiled.

"Bye Chris. You be good," I smiled putting him on the other side, "You too Ana. Bye."

"Bye Danni," Angela smiled putting her on the other side of the gate and walking toward the door.

As we walked out the door, I saw the two cars again and I decided that I needed to do something.

"Angela, I'm going to change our appearances. Okay? Oh by the way I really love your outfit today," I smiled just noticing her outfit. She was wearing Hollister skinny leg destroyed jeans with a strapless purple and white tank and blue flats.

"Thanks an no problem," she chuckled.

I made our hair black, mine long and hers short and choppy. I also added highlights, blonde to her hair and dark blue on to go along with my already present highlights that went along with my powers.

Oh my powers, I have a bunch of them which is really weird for a vampire to have more than one, let alone me having 10 powers and Angela having 5. I can read minds, put my thought into other people's heads, I'm a mental shield, I can make people do what I want to an extent, I can control the elements, I can feel and manipulate emotions, I am telekinetic and my hair highlights change color according to my mood. Angela can also read minds and put her thoughts into other's heads, she can see the future but it is stronger that Alice's power and when she sings it causes people to go into a coma like state. We also both have superb self-control and we are telepathic.

After I put the highlights in out hair I changed one final thing, our height. I made Angela about 4 inches shorter and myself about 4 inches taller.

"Done," I smiled as we jumped into our cars and drove toward the elementary school.

"Hello," I smiled walking into the door of the main building at Jefferson Middle School, "My name is Isabella and this is my twin sister Angela Dwyer."

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Johnson. How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We just transferred here and we have to drop off our siblings. This is Camden and Alexander Dwyer they're in 5th grade, this is Trinity and Natalie they're in 4th grade and this is Ryan and Nicholas they're in 2nd grade," I explained with a smile on my face.

"Okay. Well… would they like to be in the same classes?" she asked.

"Please, if it's possible," I smiled.

"Sure. No problem. The 5th grade teacher is Miss. Duncan, the 4th grade teacher is Mrs. Black and the 2nd grade teacher is Mr. Roberts. You can drop off your siblings and meet them if you'd like," she smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, and if anything happens please call the high school and ask for Isabella Dwyer," I said walking out the door behind Angela and the kids.

"No problem," she smiled, " Have a good day."

"Hey Trinity and Ry. Angela is going to take you to your classes. You be good today and if you need anything tell the teacher to page me at school. Okay?" I asked once we were outside and about to go to separate sides of the school.

"Yep. We will be fine Bella," Trinity smiled giving me a hug and running to go and stand with Natalie. Then Ryan started to cry.

"Aww. Buddy don't worry. You will be just fine, Nick will be there with you. And if you need anything I will be here as soon as possible," I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Okay Bella. I love you," he smiled walking up to Nick and getting ready to go to the classroom.

"I love you too little man," I smiled. "Hey Angela. Meet me at the cars and please make sure that Ryan is okay. I think that he is really nervous about being in a new school."

"Okay. I will meet you there. Oh and don't worry about Ry. He will be just fine," she reassured. She was always so reassuring and when she said something was going to be okay I believed her.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Duncan. How can I help you?" she asked as I walked into the room with Cam and Alex.

"These are my brothers, they are new here and they are in you class," I smiled.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you both," she smiled shaking both of their hands.

"If anything happens I already told the office but please call the high school and ask for Isabella Dwyer," I explained.

"Okay. Thank you very much. Have a good day at school. Good-bye," she smiled as I walked out the door and toward my car to wait for Angela.

Angela finally finished dropping off the two groups of kids and knocked on my car door, so I rolled down my window.

"Hey Angela," I smiled.

"Don't worry. Ry is perfectly fine him and Nick met some really cute girls," she giggled.

"Oh my go. Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep. Nick is hanging out with Sara and Ry is hanging out with Jordyn," she laughed.

"That's funny. Well let's get to high school," I groaned.

As we were walking into the office I saw the one thing that I never wanted to see again, that damn Volvo. I needed to talk to Angela, so first I blocked her mind and then started a conversation.

"_Angela?" I asked._

"_Yeah Bella. What's wrong?" she asked._

"_You see that car over there?" I asked_

"_Yeah. Oh my god! Is it them?" she asked shocked._

"_I don't know," I said worriedly._

"_Don't worry about it. There is no way that they recognize us," she reassured me once again._

"_Let's hope not," I smiled walking into the office to get our schedules._

"Hello. My name's Isabella Dwyer and this is my sister Angela we are new here," I smiled.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Blackwell. Here are your schedules, along with a map. And please have all of your teachers sign this piece of paper. Oh, and I put both of you in all of the same classes," she smiled handing us a stack of papers and books.

As we walked out of the office I smelled it. Vampires! And not just any vampire the same ones that had left me a year ago. But they weren't alone, someone else, someone new was with them, a guy. I nodded my head, signaling to Angela that it was defiantly them and then they started to walk toward us, Alice leading them.

"_Remember the plan," I thought._

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my coven. I'm a junior and so are my "brothers" Edward and Ben. They don't have mates but I do. My mate is Jasper Hale and his "sister" is Rosalie Hale. Her mate is my older "brother" Emmett. Just in case you're confused, myself, Edward, Ben and Emmett are the Cullen's while Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale's," she smiled.

"Hello. I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella and this is my twin sister Angela, we are the Dwyer's," I explained.

"Would you like to come over to our house tonight to meet our parents?" she asked.

"_Angela?" I asked._

"_Yeah?" she asked back._

"_Do you think…?" I asked._

"_Yeah, we should but ask them if they are okay around humans. Okay?" she asked._

"_Okay.," I groaned._

"Yeah. We would love to come. One question though," I said.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"Are all of you okay around humans?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Ben you're okay right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Remember human blood never bothered me," he smiled. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out who.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," I said, "Do you have directions to your house?"

"Yeah. Here you go," she smiled handing me a piece of paper as Angela and I turned to walk to class, "See you later Bella!"

"This is going to be a very long day," I sighed to myself.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. I will update once I get at least five reviews. Thanks again. **

**Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

After another long torturous day of school I was very nervous about bringing my family to meet the family that had left me. Anyway, it's not like I hate school, because I don't, I love school. But I already learned this stuff. Angela was going to look for a job after school so that left me with the job of picking up the kids. I got to the elementary school about 45 minutes early so I pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice

and I sat on the hood of my car and read.

"Bella!" all of the kids yelled when school finally let out.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" I asked jumping off the hood of my car.

"Yep. Let's go," Cam laughed getting into the car.

As we pulled up to the daycare I could've sworn that I again saw that damn Volvo.

"Guys. You stay here and I'll be right back," I smiled getting out of the car, "Oh yeah. Make room because we have to fit all of the kids in the car."

I walked into the center and pulled out the tags to get the kids. Unfortunately all of the kids were sleeping, so I had to make three different trips to be able to get everyone into the car. Once I had finally gotten everyone into the car and in a safe place I left the center and drove toward our house.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"Macaroni & Cheese," everyone answered in unison.

"Okay. Let's get home and make some Mac & Cheese," I smiled, "Guys can you help me get Ana and Chris inside please?"

"Sure Bella. I'll get Chris," Cam said getting out of the car and unbuckling Chris from his car seat.

"And I can get Ana," Alex offered.

"Thanks guys. Let's get them into their rooms," I smiled grabbing Danni, Serenity and all of the bags.

We brought the young kids to their rooms and then I ran downstairs to make dinner for everyone.

"Bella!" Angela squealed as she ran in the house, "I found a house for us!"

"Where?" I asked.

"In a forest near the Cullen's house," she smiled, "There are only ten rooms though, so I figured of the kids would like to share a room. Me and you both get our own rooms and then one for Nat and Trinity, Ry and Nick, Alex and Cam, Serenity, Chris, Danni and Ana. And then we also have three extra rooms to make into fun rooms.""That's really cool. We should take a look at it later," I smiled as I finished making the Mac & Cheese.

"Okay," she smiled again grabbing about nine bowls of different sizes and colors.

"Guys dinner," I yelled up the stairs as I ran around grabbing all of the little kids for dinner. Serenity was still sleeping so I let her sleep.

"Chris, Ana, Danni…it's time for dinner," I called walking back into the kitchen to put them in their highchairs and get their food.

"Cam, Alex, can you watch everyone for a minute while I go and talk to Angela?" I asked.

"Sure Bella," they answered.

I ran upstairs with a bottle to feed Serenity and also to talk to Angela.

"Hey Ang," I called.

"Yeah Bella?" I asked.

"We need to talk about tonight," I said starting to feed Serenity.

"Okay. What about?" she asked.

"Well we have to make sure that we don't make out past in Forks too obvious to them," I explained, "I can answer a lot of the questions if you want me to. Okay?"

"Yeah. No problem. It's probably a better idea if you answer the questions anyway," she smiled.

"Okay. Let's go get the kids ready," I said walking out of the room with Angela right behind me.

"Guys if you are done eating go into your rooms and get your pajamas and your clothes for school tomorrow. If you need help picking something out just call me," I smiled picking up Ana and Serenity and going to find their clothes. When I got upstairs I started by picking out clothes for Ana and Danni while Angela had to go out for a little while to try and find some more food for the kids this week. For Ana I picked out an Ariel nightgown and then for school/daycare the next day I pick out, a pair of AE jeans with a pink shirt that said Roxy on it. For Danni I found a Thing 1 and Thing 2 nightgown and the same jeans as Ana and a black shirt that said DKNY on it for daycare. Then I moved on to Chris, for Chris I picked out Cars pajamas and AE jeans and a grey AE polo shirt. For Ry I picked out a pair of pajama pants with different balls on them and I picked dark blue Abercrombie jeans and a dark blue Abercrombie shirt. For Nick I also found sports pajama pants and I picked out the same jeans as Ry and a brown Abercrombie shirt. The I moved on to Trinity, I loved picking out her clothes because she had the best clothes ever, she was such a girly girl. I picked out dark blue cropped Abercrombie pajama pants with a light blue Hollister shirt and I picked out Abercrombie light destroy jeans and a shirt that had a picture of a street in Paris on it. For Nat I picked out the same cropped pants only hers were dark grey with a brown Hollister shirt and I then picked out a medium blue denim skirt for Abercrombie and a purple shirt that said "Why can't we just get along?" I then went into Cam's room to find his clothes and he was talking to a cute girl that he had met at school today. For him I picked out grey fleece shorts from Abercrombie to sleep in and then he picked out AE jeans with a dark blue Abercrombie shirt. I pick out the same shorts in blue for Alex and then he picked out Abercrombie jeans and a grey Abercrombie shirt. The only one left was my daughter so I silently went into her room and picked out a light pink nightgown and a white dress with a lady bug on it and a black sweater.

After I had finally finished picking out clothes for everyone else I ran into my room to find clothes for myself and Angela. For Angela I picked out a denim skirt and a shirt that says, "I'm not short, I'm fun sized." to wear while we are talking to the Cullen's and for the next day at school I picked out light wash skinny jeans and a grey shirt that says, "Dare to Dream." I picked out purple tank and a grey skirt and then I picked out a hot pink zip up dress with a jacket over it.

After an hour of getting ready everyone was packed, dressed and ready to go. I strapped everyone into the car and using the directions that Alice had given me earlier that day I made my way to their new house. I was nervous for three reasons, one because my family was that of humans and they were all vampires, two because they had left me and three because very soon they were going to realize who I really was.

"Bella," Angela thought, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Just nervous."

"Don't worry everything will be fine," she reassured me yet again.

"Thanks," I smiled getting out of the car to go and ask the Cullen's a few questions before I let my family into their home.

Ding Dong

"Hey Bella," Alice smiled as she opened the door.

"Okay. I know that I already asked you this, but is everyone okay around humans?" I asked again.

"You guys are all okay right?" Alice asked her family who I assume was sitting in the living room, but before they could answer Chris came running toward me.

"Bella! Bella! Ana but me!" he cried.

"It's okay baby. Let me see it," I smiled.

"Bella, it that a human?' she asked shocked.

"Yeah. That's why I needed to know if you are all okay around humans," I explained.

"Oh, now I see. How many more are there?" she asked.

"Not including this one, nine plus Angela and I," I said hiding my face so they wouldn't see me blush.

"Yeah. We're fine. You can bring them in," Alice smiled, "But be prepared to answer a million questions when you walk into this house."

"Okay. Thanks Alice," I said walking back toward the car where Angela was waiting for me to walk up to the Cullen's door. This was going to be a long evening.

**A/N Hey everyone. As said before I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, so this will be the next chapter for a week or so, but I promise that as soon as I get back I will start typing the next chapter. Please review! I will update when I get five reviews and some time.**

**Thanks **

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello my fans and friends. I am very very very very very very sorry that this took so long. The next chapter of My Happy Ending? should be up very soon because I sent it to my beta and now I am just waiting for her to send it back. Now enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I walked at a speed that was very slow, even for a human. Angela was waiting on the steps talking to Alice. I was so nervous about going into that house where he was.

"Angela?" I asked when I was close enough to her, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm…" she said.

"It's 8:30," Alice smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her.

"Come on in you two," Alice squealed being Alice.

We walked in and there stood the family that had left me. I wondered what they were thing, so I checked.

"Hehe. I got a new shopping buddy!" Alice.

"I wonder why she is so nervous?" Jasper wondered to himself.

"Wow. She's really pretty!" Rosalie.

"That girl's bod is smoking!" Emmett.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were way to much to even think about.

"I miss Angela," this last on shocked me most. What was his name? Umm… oh my god! Ben!

In mind

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Angela!" I squealed in my mind.

"What?" she asked annoyed at my sudden mood change.

"It's Ben!" I yelled.

"Ohmigod! It is! Ahhhhh!" she squealed this time.

"Ang, stay under control, Jasper is an empath also."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it's time to go and talk to then," I sighed.

"Who has a question?" I asked, and Carlisle asked the first question.

"Bella right?" he asked and I nodded, "Okay. How old are you?"

"Angela and I are both 17, but in vampire age we are one week old," I said waiting for their reaction.

"What?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Would you like to hear my story?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, but no one spoke.

"Well, when I was sixteen I moved in with my father and I went to school where I met a guy. He was gorgeous. He saved me twice and after the second time he told me he was a vampire. I didn't care, I loved him, still do. But one day a nomad found me and he attacked me. I ended up in the hospital but I was fine and I went home. The vampire bit me but my boyfriend sucked it out so I wouldn't turn into a "monster." Then they threw me a birthday party and I get a paper cut. One of the newer vampires attacked me and then my boyfriend took me on a walk. He told me that he didn't love me anymore and then he and his family left. I decided to move back in with my mom and Angela and her siblings came with me. Soon after I moved back to Phoenix I found out that my dad had been killed and then I was raped. I found out that I was pregnant. After my daughter was born my parents were attacked by vampires, luckily Angela and I were only bitten. Both Angela and I hated the smell of blood when we were humans so I guess that carried over when we were changed," I explained. By the end of the story I was crying and had created a thunderstorm outside.

"Wow," Alice sighed.

"Bella, control yourself before you create a flood," Angela whispered.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Will be," I smiled at her.

"Angela do you have a power?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't just have one power, besides my self control I have four," Angela said.

"Wow. Really? What are they?" Carlisle asked again.

"Well, I can read minds, put my thoughts in others people's minds, I can see the future and when I sing it makes people go into a coma," Angela smiled.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Wow. Be careful when the Volturi find out about you," Carlisle laughed.

"My four is nothing compared to Bella's ten powers," Angela giggled.

"Hot damn!" Emmett yelled again.

"Really? Ten powers?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, "What are they?"

"Well, my self-control, I can read minds, I can project my thoughts into other people's minds like Angela, I'm a mental shield, I can make people do what I want, I control the elements, I can read and manipulate emotions, my hair highlights change color with my mood, I'm telekinetic, I can change appearances, I can do human things that show emotion like cry, blush, and other stuff like that, and then Angela and I are both telepathic," I half-smiled.

"Wow," Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry to intrude but do you have somewhere I can put the kids to sleep?" I asked.

"You're aren't intruding. Alice can you show her where the guest room is?" Esme asked.

As Alice and I walked out of the room I blocked her mind because I knew that she knew who I really was. And if she didn't she was going to figure it out very soon.

"Bella?" she asked when we were in the guest room, "Bella Swan is that really you?"

I had no clue if I should tell her the truth or I should lie to her. I had made up my mind and I had to do something about it now before I chickened out. There was no turning back now.

"Yes Alice," I smiled, "It's me…and I can prove it."

**A/N Hey I hope you like it. Very soon there is going to be a huge plot twist, if anyone wants to try and guess what's going to happen feel free to pm me or just put it in your review. Please review and I will update as soon as I get five reviews and enough time.**

**Thanks again,**

**Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I love to see that you people like my people. Now enjoy the next chapter!**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

I was only going to do this once so I had to wait until all of the kids were in bed and all of the Cullen's were in the living room. What were they going to say when they found out who I really was?

**In Mind**

"_Angela. I think that we need to show them. Alice knows," _I said.

"_We have to tell them then. We have to be careful because she could accidentally tell Edward first. And they deserve to know from us, not that there is any thing wrong with Alice," _she sighed.

"_Okay. I'll be down in a minute," _I sighed reluctantly.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she wondered.

"I'm going to prove to you that I really am Bella Swan," I said.

"I already believe you Bella," she smiled at me.

"Thanks Alice. Let's go," I sighed.

I walked down the stairs at an incredibly slow pace, even for a human. Alice stayed right by my side even when I was still walking at my pace. I was so nervous about telling everyone who I really was.

"Bella and Angela have something important to tell everyone," Alice announced when we had finally made it down the stairs.

"Okay. Angela you can go first since your story is shorter," I said trying to control my emotions. But it didn't work. My highlights turned to bright purple proving to everyone that I was nervous.

"Okay. Well the story that Bella told you about me was true, but my real name isn't Angela Dwyer," she smiled, "Bella do your part."

I concentrated on taking away her fake appearance but keeping mine. It was a very hard task to master, but in the very short time that I had had my powers I had gotten pretty good at being able to do this.

"My real name is Angela Weber. I was in your class at Forks High School," she sighed.

"Oh my god," Ben whispered, "Angela is that really you?"

I nodded and asked, "Ben is that really you?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I can't believe your still alive!" Angela giggled running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Neither can I Ang. Neither can I," he smiled even wider. His abnormally pale features were all smiling, it was really sweet. They really did love each other.

After the two of them had their alone time, everyone started to calm down. I decided that now was the time to tell them. It was either now or never and never wasn't an option because the pixie already knew.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. I'm going to make this interesting because I don't want to explain anything. So I am going to give you each one clue and one guess," I smiled at them.

"Okay," they all said confused.

"I guess we'll just go in order, so Carlisle then Esme then Emmett, then Rosalie, then Jasper and finally Edward. Alice already knows and I am going to go ahead and assume that Angela told Ben who I really am," I said as I got an 'I'm sorry' smile from Angela, but I just shook my head. It wasn't her fault that she had told the man of her dreams who I was, I didn't blame her. I first checked to make sure that Angela, Ben, and Alice's minds were blocked and then I began.

"Okay. First clue goes to Carlisle. You guys all knew me when I was a human," I said looking around the room at the people and all of the wheels turning in their heads.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. But I'm a doctor, I know so many humans," Carlisle sighed.

"It's okay. Next clue goes to Esme. We used to be friends," I said sincerely. I really wanted to know what the younger Cullen's were thinking about who I was, so I checked.

"_Is it Tanya? I swear to god if it is I am going to personally rip out every last piece of her strawberry blonde hair." _Rosalie. Her guess was the funniest. I looked at her and very conspicuously shook my head, to answer her question.

"_I wonder if she's like Lauren or Jessica," _Emmett guessed.

"_I bet it's Tanya," _Jasper and Edward both said.

"I'm sorry," Esme dry-sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder.

"It's okay. I knew your kids better," I smiled at her before standing up and then walking over to give her a reassuring hug.

"Next clue is for Emmett. You guys called me your sister," I said, still smiling at Emse making sure that she knew that I didn't blame her for not knowing who I was right away.

"You're not Tanya?" Emmett asked scared. What was up with this Tanya girl? What was she a vampire serial killer or something?

"No," I chuckled, "Next clue goes to Rosalie. I went to school with you guys."

By Rosalie's expression she didn't know who I was and she was actually very sad that she couldn't figure out who I was but Alice could.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said sincerely.

"It's okay. Next clue is for Jasper. My favorite color to wear was blue because of my complexion," I smiled at Rosalie reassuring her that it was no where near her fault. It was Edward's.

"Umm…I…J…Sorry," he groaned slamming his head against the back of couch.

"It's okay Jasper. It's not your fault that you didn't really know me that much. Last clue is for Edward," I said, "This clue is going to give it away. You guys were to vampires in my story and Edward you couldn't, still can't, read my mind."

"Oh," Carlisle and Esme whispered shocked at what they had just realized.

"My," Rosalie whispered.

"Good!" Emmett yelled, happy to have me back.

"God," Jasper whispered on emotional overload.

"Bella? Isabella Marie Swan" Edward asked.

I changed into my original apperance to prove to them who I was. I held out my arms the way a TV show model does.

"Ta-da," I said wishing that I hadn't told them. I had to do something, we had to make a decision.

"_I'm sorry," _I pushed into Carlisle and Esme's mind. They looked at me confused, but they would soon understand what was going on.

**In Mind**

"_Angela, we have to leave. I can't deal with this," _I said creating another thunderstorm and causing my highlights to turn to bright blue colors again.

"_I'll take care of it Bells," _she smiled at me.

She whispered something into Ben's ear then he grabbed her had and he nodded. Then he plugged his ears and she started to sing. After they were in a 'coma' the three of us made our way up the stairs grabbing the kids and walking out the door and out of the Cullen's lives forever.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave them Ben," I cried when we were putting the kids into the car.

"Don't worry about it I want to be with Angela," he smiled.

And with that we left, we were moving again. We went to our houses very briefly to grab only what was necessary. And then we started to drive, it wasn't until we hit the highway that I started to sobs. My emotions were out of control and I managed to create another thunderstorm. Hopefully, we would never see the Cullen's again because I wouldn't be able to handle it. We were moving to northern New York until the kids were done with school then we could move again. I didn't want to make them move again, but I had to start all over again, and now is the time.

**A/N Did anyone expect that? I am so sorry but it had to be done, I couldn't just let her going crawling back to him. Please review, it makes me update faster. I will update ASAP! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys. I am so so sorry. I know that you've heard this excuse so many times before but I had terrible writers block. I have now finished T**hinking of You and this and My Happy Ending are not my top priorities well besides passing eighth grade. Please enjoy chapter six of Because of You!**

**100 Years Later**

**BPOV**

It's been about 100 years since we moved away from Jefferson. We are now moving to Forks again and I am so excited to be back in my home town.

I never wanted the kids to end up like Angela, Ben and I but it happened. After we moved to New York the three of us had a discussion, we decided that we wouldn't change the kids unless we had to. Of course once we decided to do this the kids started needing to be saved. It all started with Alex and Cam getting into a car accident on their way home from a party. They were hit by a drunk driver and we got their in just enough time to save them. Then Trinity and Nat were kidnapped on their way home from school. We found them on the side of the road almost too far gone to save. After them I just wanted it all to stop but of course it wouldn't stop. Ry and Nick accidentally got in the middle of a robbery and both got shot by the robbers for "moving" which was actually them sneezing. Chris was walking with a bunch of his friends home from a party and got into a "hit and run." Ana and Danni were then kidnapped also but they were both held hostage for two weeks and raped before we found them in an abandoned warehouse. The last one broke my heart, my baby, Serenity was stabbed repeatedly all over her body by her boyfriend. She said that she wouldn't go all the way with him so he got angry and tried to kill her, she was lucky that he didn't rape her.

My family was now one of vampires and the weirdest part wasn't even that my biological siblings were vampires also, it was the couples. Angela and Ben had been married for a long time now but everyone else was also dating another member of the family. Ben, Cam, Trinity, Ry, Chris, Ana, Serenity and I were the Dwyer's while Angela, Nat, Nick, Alex, and Danni were the Weber's. The couples are where everything gets confusing. Ben and Angela are married, Alex is with Trinity and Cam is with Nat they are engaged and they plan on getting married soon, Ry is with Danni and Nick is with Ana they are engaged but aren't planning on getting married anytime soon. The only single ones are Chris, Serenity and myself and I don't mind being single, I'll find some one some day.

Today is going to be a great day, I don't know why but it is. We found a really nice house and we already enrolled in Forks High. For some reason I kept thinking about my first time here over 100 years ago and when I brought the kids to school that day 100 years ago exactly. For school we wanted to be dressy yet casual so the guys wore nice shirts and jeans and we wore dresses. Angela wore a purple spaghetti strap dress from Wet Seal it was beautiful and looked terrific on her. Nat wore a brown halter dress that had a ring right in the center holding the string that go around her neck. Trinity wore a yellow ruched, baby doll tube dress it was perfect for her. Danni wore a satin blue bubble dress it was the perfect color for her, man were the guys going to have fun keeping guys away from their girls today, Ana wore a pink/purple double v-neck dress and it was gorgeous on her, she had beautiful curves and this showed them off, Serenity wore a purple halter bubble dress that had a rectangle cut out of the bust, and I wore a short red strapless dress that was going to make every girl in school jealous. This was going to be a freaking terrific day!

I drove Chris and Serenity to school in my brand new 2009 135i BMW convertible. While the others drove to school in their cars.

We looked a lot different than we used to, I used my power to make us look different but still the same. Ben now had dark brown hair with his gold eyes and pale skin. His power was he could tell when someone was lying, it came in handy quite often. Angela is beautiful, she now had short black hair with light blue highlights and a very petite frame. Cam had finally grown, he was now near 6' 1'' and he had muscles now, he didn't look like my little brother anymore. He also had dark brown hair like Ben. Cam's power was he could communicate telepathically with everyone and he could also read minds. His soon to be wife, Nat had long black hair and red highlights, beautiful curves and is quite tall. Her power was that she could tell bonds between people. Alex looked a lot like Jasper did, the only difference is that Alex had dark brown, almost black hair. His power was he was telekinetic, his power was slightly more powerful though. Trinity looks exactly like me only she wanted pink highlights in her brown hair. Her power was she could also tell when someone was lying but she could take it one step farther and find out why. Both Ry and Nick had dark brown hair and a ton of muscles. Their power was that they could both read people's powers to find out what they were. Ana had brown hair and blonde highlights, she had awesome curves. Her power was that she could heal people depending on the circumstances. Danni looked just like Angela she had a petite frame and black hair with dark purple highlights. Danni could also heal people like Ana. Chris was like Emmett junior, he had tons of muscles and black hair. Chris's power was how strong he was. Serenity was more beautiful than Rosalie, she was tall and had very long legs. She had brown wavy hair and dark pink and purple highlights. Her power was her beauty and she can also see the future, it is stronger than Angela and Alice's power. I also look slightly different, I had curves in all the right places and I am the same height as my daughter. My brown hair had the highlights because of my power but I also added pink, purple and blue ones.

"Mom?" Nat and Serenity asked. When Serenity started talking all of the other kids including Angela's siblings started calling me mom.

"Yeah girls?" I answered.

"Do you think that since tomorrow is Saturday we can have a double wedding on Sunday?" they asked.

"I want to see the engagement rings first," I joked with them but they held out their hands. Trinity's ring was a white gold band with diamonds and rubies all around it and a round diamond in the center. Nat's ring was very similar only her ring had blue sapphires instead of rubies, "Thanks. Of course you can have your wedding on Sunday. We can go shopping tomorrow morning and have the rehearsal and dinner in the afternoon."

"Thanks mom!" they both squealed running off to their respective fiancés.

"Mom, it's time to go. Aunt Angela and Serenity say that there are going to be new vampires in school today," Chris smiled at me walking past me down the stairs and toward the car for school.

I grabbed my Isabella Fiore black satchel handbag and then realized that all the girls had forgotten their bags so I grabbed them. Serenity had a purple Dooney & Bourke handbag, Trinity had a black Juicy Couture fluffy handbag, Nat had a black Juicy Couture shiny handbag, Danni had a Miu Miu purple purse, Ana had a tan Juicy Couture purse and Angela had black Dooney & Bourke purse. I then walked out the door and to my car a smile plastered on my face.

**A/N Hello everyone. I am sorry that this took so long to get out for you. All of the outfits and accessories that were mentioned in this chapter are on my profile for you to look at. Please review and I will update as soon as I get five reviews and enough time.**

**Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello guys. I have posted the pictures of the phones on here. I even posted the ones that I didn't even mention in here. The website that all of Because of You pictures on it is posted on my profile. So please enjoy!**

**Megan**

**APOV**

100 Years Later.

Flashback to l00 years before Bella left.

"_It's okay Jasper. It's not your fault that you didn't really know me that much," Bella said yet I knew she was hoping that we would remember her, "Last clue is for Edward, his is going to give it away. You guys were to vampires in my story and Edward you couldn't, still can't, read my mind."_

"_Oh," mom and dad whispered shocked at what they had just realized._

"_My," Rosalie sighed_

"_Good!" Emmett yelled happily, glad to have Bella back._

"_God," Jasper said almost inaudibly, you couldn't blame my poor Jazzy he was on emotional overload._

"_Bella? Isabella Marie Swan" Edward my dumb ass of a brother asked._

_She turned into her appearance that we were used to seeing her look like._

"_Ta-da," she smiled looking more nervous than happy. She then sent an apologetic smile at mom and dad._

That's the last thing that I remember about that night. Bella still thought that Edward didn't love her and it was now too late to explain to her why her one true love decided to be an ass and leave her for no reason. I truly believed that after all of Edward's moping and yearning that he wouldn't let her leave, but apparently Alice isn't always right. Now I am mad and it is all because Edward still hasn't learned how to get his act together and tell her the damn truth!

Anyway, it's been 100 years since Bella left us there in our comas and I just wish that we could see her again to explain why we left.

We now have two new coven members, neither of which have a mate yet. Elizabeth, who we call Lizzy or Liz is a Hale. She's beautiful she's like a mini Rose with the personality of Bella. Liz is really shy and she loves to read, oh and get this her favorite book is Wuthering Heights. Then there's her brother Braden he's, unfortunately a mini Emmett. He's also a Hale and he has beautiful dirty blonde hair as does his sister Liz. Liz and Braden are actually twins, it's really cool. Liz, unfortunately, has Bella's sense of fashion, how could she hate shopping?!

We are all moving to Forks and back to all the good… and bad memories that we would rather forget. Edward and I are juniors, Liz and Braden are sophomores and Jazzy, Emmett and Rose are all seniors. We are all excited to be moving back to Forks but at the same time we have the weird feeling that we are going to meet some new vampires. Wouldn't that be great!

**BPOV**

It's time to go to school and I am so scared that I'm going to see them. Wouldn't that just me my luck if they are here?

My brother and sister, Cam and Trinity, are both older than me and it is so annoying! Camden, Alex, Trinity and Nat are seniors, Angela, Ben, Nick, Ryan, Ana, Danni and I are all juniors and Chris and Serenity are sophomores. We got our schedules and we all went our separate ways toward our classes.

**SPOV**

"Chris," I nudged him resisting the urge to call him Uncle Chris like I do at home.

"Yeah Serenity?" he asked.

"Look at those people over there…" I said.

"More vampires. Let's go talk to them," he smiled at me, wrapping a protective arm over my sholder. That was just like him, he is always the most protective of me and I have no idea why he does this. Maybe because… well that doesn't make sense either. It's just weird.

We walked over toward them and the girl nudged the boy pointing over toward us.

"Hello. I'm Serenity and this is my twin brother Chris. Well he's actually my uncle," I said.

"Huh?" they asked.

"We'll explain later," I said.

"Okay. Well, my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz and this is my real twin brother Braden," she smiled at us.

"You guys want to sit with us at lunch today so we can explain our family to you?" I suggested.

"Sure. I think that we can sit apart from our family for one day, right Liz?" Braden asked a distracted Liz.

"Yeah. That's fine," she said but she was busy making eyes at my uncle.

"So… what classes do you have right now?" I asked Liz trying to strike up a conversation after the guys started talking about sports.

"Here this is my schedule. I have no clue where anything is, I can't understand it," she sighed handing me her schedule.

_Period Teacher Class_

_Period 1 Mrs. Duran History_

_Period 2 Mr. Smith AP Calculus_

_Period 3 Mrs. James English_

_Period 4 NA Lunch_

_Period 5 Coach J PE_

_Period 6 Mr. Day Chemistry_

_Period 7 Mrs. Block Spanish_

"Cool," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"We have the same exact schedule," I smiled.

"That's really cool!" she exclaimed.

Bring Bring

"Well, I guess that it's time to get to History," I said hooking elbows with her.

"Yes, I guess that it is," she smiled as we walked to History.

**Lunch time**

**SPOV**

"Hey m… I mean Bella!" I called walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Serenity," she smiled sitting down at the table with all my aunts and uncles.

"Do you mind if Chris and I sit at a table with two new friends?" I asked.

"No I don't mind. Just be careful, you do remember what happened last time right?" she asked me.

"How many times do I have to say it I didn't mean to almost bite him okay? It wasn't my fault that, that ass of a teacher, what was his name? Oh Mr. Mike Newton tried to seduce me!" I exclaimed in my mind not wanting everyone to know what that ass had tired.

She didn't say anything, she just gave me a look.

"Anyway they are both vampires thank you very much," I mumbled loud enough for her to hear and walking toward the table where Uncle Chris, Liz and Braden were sitting.

"Hey guys," I smiled sitting down.

"Hey Serenity," Braden smiled at me.

"Our family isn't even here so it's a good thing that you asked us to sit with you," Liz laughed.

"Heh. You see that table over there," I laughed pointing to the two tables that had been pulled together to fit our families, "That is our family."

"Wow," they laughed at the same time.

"Yeah. Okay so I am going to try and make this as easy to understand as possible," I said and they nodded.

"Okay. So it all started with my mom, Bella, she's the brunette over there with the purple, blue, pink and very purple highlights," I said pointing to her across the room and she waved at me, "When she was still human she moved to Arizona to live with her mom, Chris's mom. While she was there she was raped and then she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Never for a minute did she think about giving me up and it felt really good to know that. Anyway my mom had me and then she and Angela, the pixyish looking one with the black hair and blue highlights, were attacked by vampires. My grandma, Chris's mom was killed along with her husband Phil. The it was me and Chris along with all of my other aunts and uncles. My real aunts are Trinity, she's the one that looks exactly like my mom only with pink highlights and my other aunt is Ana she is the one with blonde highlights. The my real uncles are Chris, Ryan is the one with dark brown hair sitting next to the one with purple highlights and Cam, he's the one with dark brown hair and lots of muscles," I said.

"Okay. So what about the others?" Liz asked.

"Well Ben is posing as my mom brother he's the one with his arm wrapped around Angela, the pixie. That's all of the Dwyer's, my mom, Uncle Ben, Uncle Cam, Aunt Trinity, Uncle Ryan, Aunt Ana, Uncle Chris and myself. Then there's the Weber's. They consist of Angela, the pixie. Then there's my Uncle Cam's fiancée Aunt Natalie but I call her Nat she is the one with the red highlights and then my Aunt Trinity's fiancé Uncle Alex, he's the one with between dark brown and black hair. Then Aunt Ana's fiancé, Uncle Nick, he's sitting next to her and the last one is Uncle Ryan's fiancée Aunt Danni. Confused now?" I joked.

"Just a little," they chuckled.

"So you two and your mom are the only single ones?" Braden asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So are we and one of our brothers," Liz smiled at Uncle Chris again.

"One more part to our story. You now know the couple but you don't know how we are all saying that we are siblings. As I said before, Chris and I are twins along with Aunt Trinity and Uncle Cam, Aunt Nat and Uncle Alex. The my mom and Uncle Ben are saying that they are the real twin children of our deceased mother and that Uncle Ryan and Aunt Ana are adopted. Then Aunt Angela, Uncle Nick and Aunt Danni are triplets. That's it," I chuckled.

"Wow," they both chuckled.

"Okay. So today is Friday and the bell is going to ring in a minute. Do you guys want to bring your family to our joint wedding on Sunday and you can come to the rehearsal on Saturday?" I asked.

"Sure. Just call us with the times. Here let's exchange numbers," Liz suggested as she pulled out her LG Dare and Braden pulled out his Blackberry Storm. There phones were just as awesome as ours.

"Here," we said as I pulled out my T-Mobile Sidekick LX and Chris pulled out is Samsung Omnia.

"Okay. Done," we all said at the same time laughing and handing the phone back to the person it belonged to.

Bring Bring

"Well, it's time to get back to class. See you later guys," I smiled again hooking arms with Liz and walking toward gym.

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry that this took so long. If you are confused about all of the people I have created a list of people and their powers so you won't be as confused so please review. I will update as soon as I get five reviews.**

**Megan**


	8. List of Characters

**Name. ****Sibling. ****Spouse. ****Power**

**Cullen Alice. ****Twin to Edward. ****Married to Jasper. ****She can see the future.**

**Cullen Carlisle. ****Dad. ****Married to Esme. ****N/A.**

**Cullen Edward. ****Twin to Alice. ****N/A. ****He can read minds.**

**Cullen Emmett. ****N/A. ****Married to Rosalie. ****N/A.**

**Cullen Esme. ****Mom. ****Married to Carlisle. ****N/A. **

**Hale Jasper. ****Twin to Rosalie. ****Married to Alice. ****He can read/manipulate emotions.**

**Hale Rosalie ****Twin to Jasper. ****Married to Emmett. ****N/A.**

**Weber Angela. ****Triplet to Danni and ****Nick. ****Married to Ben. ****She can read minds, put her thoughts in others people's minds, ****she can see the future, when she sings it makes people go into a coma and her self- control.**

**Weber Alex. ****Twin to Natalie. ****Engaged to Trinity. ****He is telekinetic.**

**Weber Danielle. ****Triplet to Nick and Angela. ****Engaged to Ryan. ****She can heal people.**

**Weber Natalie. ****Twin to Alex. ****Engaged to Cam. ****She can tell bonds between people.**

**Weber Nick. ****Triplet to Angela and Danielle. ****Engaged to Ana. ****He can read people's powers.**

**Dwyer Ana ****Twin to Ryan. ****Engaged to Nick. ****She can heal people also.**

**Dwyer Bella. ****Twin to Ben. ****N/A. ****She can read minds, project her thoughts into other people's minds like Angela, she's a mental shield, she can make people do what she wants, she can control the elements, she can read and manipulate emotions, her hair highlights change color with her mood, I'm telekinetic, she can change appearances, she can do human things that show emotion like cry, blush, and other stuff like that, and then Angela and her are both telepathic, and her self-control.**

**Dwyer Ben. ****Twin to Bella. ****Married to Angela. ****He can tell when someone is lying.**

**Dwyer Camden. ****Twin to Trinity. ****Engaged to Natalie. ****He can communicate telepathically with everyone and he can also read minds.**

**Dwyer Chris. ****Twin to Serenity. ****N/A. ****N/A.**

**Dwyer Ryan. ****Twin to Ana. ****Engaged to Danielle. ****He can read people's powers also.**

**Dwyer Serenity. ****Twin to Chris. ****N/A. ****N/A.**

**Dwyer Trinity. ****Twin to Camden. ****Engaged to Alex. ****She can tell when someone is lying but she can take it one step farther and find out why.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry that this took so long. For anyone who reads my other story you know that it's finals time and everything is crazy. So again I apologize for taking so long. I will try and update regularly but I can't make you any promises. So please enjoy! **

**Megan**

**BPOV**

It was a long day at school and finally it was Saturday. This morning we were going shopping for rehearsal dinner dresses. Yesterday I ran to the store real quick and bought these really cool shirts.

"Mom?" Nat and Trinity asked walking down the stairs in their matching black tube tops that said "Bride" and then their names.

"Hey girls," I smiled throwing on my "Mother of the Bride" tube top which actually had quotation marks around it.

"Mom?" Serenity asked running down the stairs in her "Bridesmaid" tube top like the rest of us with Angela right behind her in the same "Mother of the Bride" tube top as I had on.

"Good morning girls, Angela. Just wait one minute and then I will have two more "mom's?" I chuckled.

"Mom?" Ana and Danni asked running down the stairs, last, and I just started laughing. They were wearing their black tube tops also that said, "Maid of Honor." I loved these shirts. They are so much fun to wear.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked still laughing at how predictable they were.

"Yeah," they all giggled.

"Okay. Let's go then," I smiled grabbing my keys and running out to my car.

Okay, now don't laugh at me but it is really ironic because now that I'm a vampire I love to shop. Ha-ha. Now I am starting to sound like Alice. Alice, why did I have to mention her name? I still feel awful about the last time I left her there after how excited she was to see me, I just left all because of her brother. I could've stayed there for her and for Esme, but no I couldn't put what I wanted aside or a minute just to think about how much this would hurt everyone around me. Argh! Why does this have to be so complicated? I should've stayed.

"I should've stayed!" I growled not realizing that I had created a horrible thunderstorm.

"Mom?" Serenity asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

"I should've stayed!" I yelled to myself not even wanting to look at the expression on her face.

"Mom?" she asked panicked.

"Sorry Alice," I said concentrating on happy things for the sake of my sanity.

"MOM?!" Serenity yelled.

"Sorry bay," I sighed finally being able to come out of my trance."Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah baby. I'm fine. Just don't mention this to Aunt Angela," I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry I won't," she smiled.

We walked into the mall to meet up with everyone else. Then an idea came to mind.

"Okay everyone. How about we make this interesting?" I asked.

"Okay," they all said confused.

"So here's what we are going to do. We are all going to split up and pick out a dress for every person and then we meet in the dressing rooms and pick out the one that we like the most. How about it?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all squealed.

"Okay. Let's get going. Good luck," I giggled walking off toward the store where we were picking the dresses from.

One hour later.

"Hey guys," I smiled walking into the dressing room.

"Hey mom," Serenity smiled at me.

"Okay. Serenity, you want to go first?" I asked.

"Sure," she giggled jumping up and down taking all the dresses that people had picked out for her.

She walked in and out of the door trying on dress after dress, then finally she walked out of the dressing room with my dress on. It was a satin blue lepaord print strapless dress. It was gorgeous on her.

"Ohmigod! Who eever picked this out is a freaking genius!" she squealed.

"I \'m glad that you like it baby," I smiled.

"Y…y…you picked this out?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"It just doesn't look like something that you would want you teenage daughter to wear," she smiled.

"You are old enough now to know what's right from what's wrong," I smiled.

"Thank you so much mom," she giggled running up and giving me a hug.

"No problem sweetie," I smiled, "Okay. Next is Danni."

Danni, like Serenity walked in and out of the dressing room in a different, beautiful dress every time. Then she finally found the one that she liked.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's beautiful," she smiled looking at her gold strapless dress in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled nodding at her question from her mind wondering if I picked it out.

"I'm next" Ana called.

"Okay," I giggled.

She walked into the dressing room and the second dress that she tried on looked amazing on her.

"I love it!" she giggled looking at the strapless silver shimmer bubble dress in the mirror.

"That's good!" I smiled realizing that every dress that the girls had chose so far had been the ones that I had found for them, "Okay, Angela you go next."

She walked into the dressing room and came out in the most beautiful dress that had ever been made. It was like the dress had been made for her.

"Ohmigod!" the girls squealed trying not to be too loud.

"You like," Angela asked spinning her a strapless yellow dress much like the one that Trinity had worn yesterday, but at the same time it was very different.

"Absoulty!" I giggled, "Nat, you want to go?'

"Sure," she smiled grabbing only one dress and walking toward the dressing room.

She walked out of the tiny room in a strapless black dress that looked awesome on her. She didn't even say anything, she just put her real clothes back on and sat down next to Trinity.

"Okay," I chuckled, "Trinity you want to go next?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

She walked in and out of the dressing room not being able to find a dress that she liked until the last dress. She walked out of the door in a royal blue strapless dress that was the same design as Nat's.

"Is this…?" she asked Nat.

"No problem. It looks awesome on you," she smiled standing up and giving Trinity a hug.

"Mom, you're next," Serenity said giving me all of the dresses and pushing me toward the door.

"Fine," I whined.

I tried on dress after dress but I couldn't find one that was good for me. I finally walked out of the dressing room for the last time and everyone's jaw dropped. I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw dropped also. The dress was a shorter dress than everyone else's and it had a bow around the waist.

"I don't know what to say," Serenity chuckled.

"Get it," everyone else said with authority.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it," I giggled happy that I found a dress for the rehearsal.

"Girls, girls. Now we have to go and find wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. And we have two hours before the rehearsal begins," I giggled.

"Okay," Angela said hooking arms with me, "Let's shop!"

We walked into the first bridal store that we saw and we immediately started looking.

"Hello, my name is Jen can I help you with something?" a employee asked.

"Why, yes you can. My friends over here are getting married today and they need dresses and bridesmaid dresses," I explained.

"Okay. Let's go because we don't have much time then," she chuckled nervously.

We walked around the aisles until finally both girls had found wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. The dress that Trinity chose was a strapless ball gown with beaded lace on the top and some in the skirt, and Nat's dress was an A-line dress with beaded lace on the front. They were perfect for the girls. The girls both agreed on a black strapless dress that was shorter in the front than in the back with beading right under the bust. They were gorgeous dresses and miraculously they all fit us perfectly.

Finally after a long day of shopping we finally finished and we could go home and get ready for the party and rehearsal. Fun!

**SPOV**

I loved shopping today it was awesome and I found the most awesome dress ever. It was very pretty and hopefully it would make Braden notice me. I really like him. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure that my mom was okay. She really scared ,e when she kept saying "I should've stayed." I don't know what she was talking about. She once told me a story about how she fell in love with a vampire and then he left my mom. Later that year she had me and then my grandma died and we moved to Jefferson. Apparently while we were there my mom met up with those vampires again. Maybe that's who she is always talking about.

Ding Dong

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Lizzy in a beautiful green strapless dress and there was also a short pixie like girl in a hot pink strapless dress. There was also a blonde girl in a white dress which had a pink bust and the last woman was a thirty year old looking woman in a black dress that looked less extravagant than the other girl's dresses.

"Hello," Lizzy greeted with a big grin.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you all. Please com in," I smiled.

"Thank you," the pixie smiled bouncing happily.

"Hello. We are the…" the blonde one was cut off by my mother.

"The Cullen's and the Hale's," my mom gasped covering her mouth and running up the stairs.

"Apparently you know my mother," I nervously chuckled.

No one said anything, we just stood there in complete silence.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, "This is going to be a long night."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and update very soon and I will also try and update my other story soon. Thanks. Oh, and please review. I will update when I get seven reviews and time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted or added my story to their favs,**

**Megan**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Some how I managed to miss this chapter so I am adding it now.**

**BPOV**

After the shopping trip we went home to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner. Serenity looked really distant, I wasn't sure if it was because of the boy that she invited tonight or because of what had happened in the car earlier this morning. I ran around the house searching for all the necessary objects to do the girls hair. I had decided to do something interesting with it. I found some really pretty hairstyles on the computer earlier this week and decided to try them off. They all had very similar hairstyles, they all had their hair down and it was curly with half of it up.

"Mom?" Trinity called from the bathroom.

"Yeah baby?" I answered.

"Are you okay? You seem really distracted," she asked.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine. Just remembering something that happened when you were still a little girl," I sighed not wanting to explain any farther.

"Okay," she said not sure that she should believe me.

"Anyway… how excited are you to get married?" I asked starting to sound like _her._

"Very!" she giggled.

"Mom?" Nat called. Crap! I had forgotten that I was suppose to help her write her vows.

"In the bathroom. Sorry, I forgot to help you," I said sincerely.

"No problem. We can do it later," she smiled.

"I just asked Trinity, are you excited about getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah! I am so excited!" she squealed.

Ding Dong, this must be the family that Serenity invited.

"Hello," a girl greeted.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you all. Please com in," Serenity ushered.

"Thank you," a different girl giggled excitedly. I knew that voice, oh god…it was them. My daughter had invited them without knowing who they were.

"Hello. We are the…" yet another girl said.

"The Cullen's and the Hale's," I gasped covering her mouth and running up the stairs.

"Apparently you know my mother," Serenity nervously chuckled.

No one said anything, we just stood there in complete silence.

"Shit!" I heard Serenity mutter under her breath, "This is going to be a long night."

I ran upstairs as fast as I could I had to get everyone ready for the rehearsal that wasn't really a rehearsal. All we were doing was having "dinner," it was more like a party.

"Ladies and gentleman on the second floor need to get downstairs right now because the guys Seren's crushing on is here," I joked not loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

"Coming mom," everyone said starting to gather on the landing.

"Guys, you ready to start the party?" I asked giggling at my sudden giddiness. I knew that as soon as I walked downstairs I would have to talk to everyone.

We walked downstairs and we sat down in the huge living room. Carlisle had gotten an important call while I was upstairs and had to leave so Esme went with him. So it was just us "kids" now.

"Mom, can we play truth or dare? Please?" Serenity begged.

"Sure baby," I said. This was the game that I loved to play especially when we had Trinity because she could tell when someone was lying during the truth part of the game.

"You guys want to play?" Serenity asked the Cullen's.

"Sure," Braden said sitting down next to Serenity on the arm chair. We had put so many different seats into the room, and now I was happy that we had done so. Where everyone was sitting was as follows. Serenity was sitting on Braden's lap in the arm chair, then next to that arm chair was another with Nat and Camden, next the chair was a love seat with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all sitting on their other's lap, next to that love seat was another love seat with Danni sitting on Ryan's lap and Ana sitting on Nick's lap, then there was a couch that had Angela and Ben along with Chris and I think her name was Elizabeth, then there was the last arm chair with Trinity and Alex and next to that was another couch and if you haven't figured it out yet I was sitting next to Edward.

"Okay. This is really fun to play because Trinity over here," I said motioning to her, "Can tell when someone is lying for their truth. Serenity you can ask first."

"Okay… Chris, truth or dare?" Serenity asked shooting him a wicked glare.

"Truth. Sorry sweetie but I don't trust you with dares," he smiled.

"Is it true that you like Lizzy?" she asked getting back at him for the stab at her dares.

He hesitated for a minute before answering with his head down, "Yes."

"Trinity?" I asked.

"The boy speaks the truth," she chuckled. He finally lifted his head up, but Lizzy just sat there shocked until she turned to him and kissed him.

"You be careful," Braden joked from across the room.

"Okay. Mom truth or dare?" he asked. What had I ever done to him?

"Ugh! Truth I guess," I sighed.

"Is it true that you are still in love with a certain boy from high school?" Chris asked. He didn't! Ben told the guys the story of what happened to me yesterday. Well I have to answer truthfully of everyone is going to know that I lied.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?" he really pushing it.

"YES!!" I screamed a little too loud, "I hate you!"

"Right back at you mom," he chuckled.

"My turn. Alice truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," she said with no emotion. I didn't want to ask her out loud so I pushed my thoughts into her mind

"_Do you hate me?" _I asked. She sat there for a few minutes going over things in her head. Then she stood up and walked over to me she didn't look very happy, but then her face got happier.

"I could never hate you Bella. You are my sister," she giggled pulling me out of my seat and into a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered into her ear, "I think that I owe you guys an explanation."

"Go ahead Bella," Alice said walking back over to her seat.

"Okay. So after you guys figured out who I really was all the old wounds that were still left over were still too fresh and I couldn't handle the gaping hole in my chest. I tried to push it out of my mind because I loved you guys still, but I just couldn't handle it. I never wanted to make Ben choose between us but he loves Angela so she wouldn't have left him here. I am so sorry that I left you guys in that coma and didn't give you any explanation to why at all," I sobbed.

"Bells, you got to calm down," Angela said coming over to sit next to me, "You don't want anyone to get suspicious of the weather now do we?"

The storm ended but the rain was still falling hard. As was I, I was still falling in love with Edward.

"Can you please forgive me?" I asked the Cullen's and the Hale's.

"Yeah come here," Emmett said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thank you," I said.

"Of course we can forgive you!" Jasper and Rose chuckled at me.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, "Who wants to continue playing the game?"

"Of course!" Alice cheered, "It's my turn. Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Okay. I dare you to let me dress you up as a girl tomorrow and go shopping at lunch time right before the wedding."

"I accept your dare," Emmett laughed.

"Bella earlier Chris asked you if you still loved someone from high school who was he talking about?" Rose asked. I hoped that no one would remember that that had happened because I really didn't want to tell anyone that I still loved Edward.

"I'm only going to say this once s everyone better listen. I am still in love with someone from high school," I said and I automatically saw Edward's face fall, "I am still in love with Edward Cullen."

As soon as I said that I ran up the stairs and locked my bedroom before anyone could make it upstairs to follow me. Hopefully no one would be able to find out where my room was. I can't believe I just told them.


	11. Chapter 10

_EPOV_

"_**Mom, can we play truth or dare? Please?" a girl, I'm guessing Serenity begged.**_

"_**Sure baby," Bella smiled at the girl.**_

"_**You guys want to play?" Serenity asked us.**_

"_**Sure," Braden said sitting down next to her on the arm chair. After everyone else quickly sat down I sat next to Bella, I wasn't complaining but she didn't look all that happy to sit next to me.**_

"_**Okay. This is really fun to play because Trinity over here," Bella said motioning to her, "Can tell when someone is lying for their truth. Serenity you can ask first."**_

"_**Okay… Chris, truth or dare?" Serenity asked shooting him a wicked glare.**_

"_**Truth. Sorry sweetie but I don't trust you with dares," he smiled.**_

"_**Is it true that you like Lizzy?" she asked and it sounded more like a revenge truth rather that a normal truth.**_

_**He hesitated for a minute before answering with his head down, "Yes."**_

"_**Trinity?" Bella asked.**_

"_**The boy speaks the truth," Trinity chuckled. Chris finally lifted his head up, but Lizzy just sat there shocked until she turned to him and kissed him.**_

"_**You be careful," Braden joked from across the room, he was very protective of his sister. **_

"_**Okay. Mom truth or dare?" Chris asked Bella and I should probably be scared because they probably know all about me.**_

"_**Ugh! Truth I guess," Bella sighed.**_

"_**Is it true that you are still in love with a certain boy from high school?" Chris asked. Of course! She still loves someone. I was so stupid to think that I would just come back and I could try and win her back. She is probably dating the vampire version of Mike of Tyler or maybe Eric.**_

"_**Yes," she mumbled, inaudibly if you were a human.**_

"_**What? I can't hear you?" he really pushing it.**_

"_**YES!!" she screamed a little too loud, "I hate you!"**_

"_**Right back at you mom," Chris chuckled.**_

"_**My turn. Alice truth or dare?" Bella asked.**_

"_**Truth," she said with no emotion. Alice had taken this the hardest, she still loved Bella as did everyone else but she felt horrible everyday that we were gone.**_

_**It looked like Bella asked Alice her truth in her head and then we just sat there. Alice sat there for a few minutes going over things in her head. Then she stood up and walked over to Bella looking very unhappy, but then her face got happier.**_

"_**I could never hate you Bella. You are my sister," Alice giggled pulling Bella out of my seat and into a hug.**_

"_**Thanks," Bella whispered into her ear, "I think that I owe you guys an explanation."**_

"_**Go ahead Bella," Alice said walking back over to her seat.**_

"_**Okay. So after you guys figured out who I really was all the old wounds that were still left over were still too fresh and I couldn't handle the gaping hole in my chest. I tried to push it out of my mind because I loved you guys still, but I just couldn't handle it. I never wanted to make Ben choose between us but he loves Angela so she wouldn't have left him here. I am so sorry that I left you guys in that coma and didn't give you any explanation to why at all," Bella sobbed and then it started to storm.**_

"_**Bells, you got to calm down," Angela said coming over to it between me and Bella, "You don't want anyone to get suspicious of the weather now do we?"**_

_**The storm ended but the rain was still falling hard. So was I, and I had been for a long time. I was falling for Bella again and this time I was falling about ten times harder than ever before.**_

"_**Can you please forgive me?" Bella asked our families and I didn't even have to think about it, neither did anyone else.**_

"_**Yeah come here," Emmett said pulling her into a bear hug.**_

"_**Thank you," she smiled.**_

"_**Of course we can forgive you!" Jasper and Rose chuckled at her.**_

"_**Thanks guys," Bella smiled, "Who wants to continue playing the game?"**_

"_**Of course!" Alice cheered, "It's my turn. Emmett truth or dare?"**_

"_**Dare of course!" **_

"_**Okay. I dare you to let me dress you up as a girl tomorrow and go shopping at lunch time right before the wedding."**_

"_**I accept your dare," Emmett laughed.**_

"_**Bella earlier Chris asked you if you still loved someone from high school who was he talking about?" Rose asked. I really didn't want to know who this was, why did Rose have to ask?**_

"_**I'm only going to say this once s everyone better listen. I am still in love with someone from high school," she said and automatically my face fell, "I am still in love with Edward Cullen."**_

_**I didn't want to know this… wait. What the hell did she just say? Did she just say that she is still in love with me?**_

_**As soon as Bella said that she ran upstairs and all the girls ran up behind her while us guys sat there. I was shocked. Too shocked to move. How could she still love me? I had broke her heart and some how she still loves me. It's not a bad thing that she still loves me but, it's just unexpected. **_

_**BPOV**_

_I was sitting in my room, listening to person after person ask me to come out. Then the last person, the person that I least expected to come and talk to me came and told everyone to go downstairs and she would talk to me._

"_Bella? Bella please let me in. No one else is up here. And as soon as I come in you can lock the door again. Please?" Rose asked._

"_One second," I sighed trying to compose myself a little bit before letting her in._

"_Bella, you don't have to try and make yourself look better, just open the door," she sighed._

"_Okay. I will," I said walking over to the door and opening it so that she could come in and then locked it automatically back up._

"_Bella?" Rose asked._

"_Yeah," I said trying to disguise my voice._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

"_No," I shook my head._

"_Rose, I messed up! I never should've left you guys there," I cried making the weather turn about ten times worse._

"_Bella, it's not your fault," she reassured me._

"_Yes…" I tried to say._

"_Bella listen to me," she said, "If this is anyone's fault it's mine. I should probably explain. When you and Edward were together I was jealous of what you had and I was angry. I didn't know how you were so willing to give up all the things that being a human has to offer. Being a vampire you can't have kids, or eat, or tan or even just go to school once from kindergarten until senior year. But after we left I finally understood what you and my brother had and why it was so important for you to be with him. I am so sorry that I wouldn't help you and my brother stay together over 100 years ago. Truly I am sorry."_

"_Rose, it's not you fault. And I could never blame any of this on you," I smiled at her._

"_Thanks Bella," she sighed relieved, "I think it's time that we go and talk to everyone else. Especially Edward."_

"_Okay," I sighed reluctantly._

"_Let's go," Rose smiled taking my hand and walking down the stairs in front of me. Emmett had taken over my spot on the couch so I went over and sat next to Rose where her and Emmett were sitting earlier._

"_Can we please finish this game?" Emmett asked like a little kid who wanted a cookie._

"_Yes Emmett, we can play," Rose chuckled._

"_Okay. My turn. Umm…Ahhh! I don't know anyone's name," Emmett yelled._

"_Oh that's right. Guys get into your couples and introduce yourselves," I said, "Everyone already know me, Bella, and you also know Ben and Angela."_

"_I'm Camden, Bella's oldest younger brother and this is my soon to be wife Natalie, she's Angela's oldest younger sister."_

"_I'm Ana, Bella's youngest sister and this is my fiancé Nick, he's Angela's youngest brother."_

"_I'm Trinity, Bella's oldest sister and this is my soon to be husband Alex, he's Angela's oldest younger brother."_

"_I'm Ryan, Bella's middle brother and this is my fiancée Danielle, she's Angela's youngest sister."_

"_I'm Chris, Bella's youngest brother."_

"_And I'm Serenity, Bella's daughter."_

"_Okay. Now we can play," Emmett cheered, "Okay, Camden truth or dare?" _

"_Dare," _

"_I dare you to not kiss Nat until tomorrow at the wedding," Emmett said smirking._

"_Fine. I accept."_

_After a long game of Truth or Dare we were just sitting on the couches watching TV. I decided that it was time to talk to Edward._

"_Edward, can I talk to you privately?" I asked._

"_Sure," he said standing up and following me outside to the meadow. Oh how I loved that meadow. I can't believe the last time I was here was right after he left me. I can believe I had to remember that right now when I was about to talk to Edward._

"_What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked as we sat down on the ground in the meadow._

"_I think that we need to talk about how we feel for each other," I sighed._

"_Okay," he said._

"_You already know that I love you still and I just need to know how you feel about me," I said holding my breath until he was ready to either tell me that he was in love with me or for him to tell me that he had moved on._

_**A/N Whoa! Big Cliffy! What's he going to say? Is he going to tell the truth? Well this story is almost over. I know what your thinking, it's too short but the whole story is about Bella and Edward after 100 years and they are either going to get together or not get together. So… there will be one more big event and that should be about two or three chapters so I say that there are about five chapters and an epilogue left. Please review. I will update when I get at least five reviews. **_

_**Megan**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Some how I managed to forget chapter 9 so if anyone wants to read it, it is now posted and ready to read.  
Megan**

**EPOV**

"Edward can I talk to you privately?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I said standing up and following her outside to the meadow. I can't believe the last time I was here was right after I found out that Bella was "dead." I can believe I had to remember that right now when I was about to talk to her, she wasn't dead, well not technically at least.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as we sat down on the ground in the meadow.

"I think that we need to talk about how we feel for each other," she sighed.

"Okay," I said no emotion in my voice.

"You already know that I love you still and I just need to know how you feel about me," she said and I could tell that she was holding her breath. I sat therer for a minute contemplating if I should tell her the truth or not. I don't want to be hurt again and I don't want to hurt her either. I have made my decision. I am going to tell her the honest to god truth.

"I still love you too," I said.

"That's okay Edward. I should've never left you 100 years ago, it's all…" she started to apologize but stopped abruptly, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I still love you Isabella Marie Swan," I smiled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" someone, I bet you can guess who, squealed, "So are you guys like together?"

I looked over at Bella who was sitting there still stunned that I still loved her after all of these years. How could I not? She was the first girl that I actually really ever loved. She was perfect for me and for our family. Now we could finally be together again.

"Bella?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she responded still distracted.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and saw her try and wake up thinking that this whole thing was a dream, "Don't worry Bella. I am actually here."

"Of course," she smiled and then again Alice squealed. Just so we could provide Alice with the correct amount of entertainment we kissed and Alice was screaming so loud that the rest of our families came outside to see what was going on.

"Woohoo! Go Eddie!" Emmett hollered.

"Hey, Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yes little sister?" he replied.

"Guess what time it is?" she asked an evil smirk on her face.

"I don't know nine in the morning. Why?" he responded.

"Oh Alice," Bella called, "Isn't it time to get Emmett ready so that he can fufil his dare?"

"Right you are. Anyone who wants t help or take pictures can come upstairs," Alice called dragging Emmett up the stairs toward Bella's room to find him something to wear. Oh lord, this was going to get interesting.

**BPOV**

Edward still loved me. I was still in shock and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. This guy is trying to kill me. And he is very good at it too. We walked into my house just as the girls, with a little bit of help from the guys were trying to get Emmett up the stairs.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied stuck in thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up to see that he was looking at me.

"Looking at my girlfriend. Is that a problem for you?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

How could he still love me? After all the crap that I put him through he still loves me. There are so many better girls out there that he could have and yet he still chose me.

"Love?" he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Same old Edward. Always wanting to know what I am thinking.

"You," I replied and then automatically cursed myself because of course I can still blush and I did.

"No really. What are you thinking about?" he asked chuckling.

"You. Honestly. I was wondering how you could still love me after all the things that I put you through," I said.

"All the things you put me through?" he asked, "How about all the things I put you through? I left you so you would stay human and stay safe. You end up getting pregnant and changed and then you manage to run into us again. That only made the pain that had probably started to go away about ten times worse."

"I unserstand why you left Edward. There is no reason to apologize for it," I smiled at him.

"Thank you Bella," he replied moving his head closer to mine so our lips were centimeters and then Alice happened.

"Now announcing Emmilena," Alice joked making us jump apart. Emmett had come down the stairs in a blonde wig with a ton of make-up on and a brown dress with slits in it.

"Nice outfit Em," I chuckled.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "I added a new part to the dare. Emmett has to run around the mall singing "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry."

"Have fun Emmett. Edward are you coming? We have to see this," I asked chuckling.

"Oh yeah!" Edward cheered and Emmett groaned.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed jumping into her car and everyone jumping into their own cars with their significant other.

**At the mall.**

"You ready Emmett?" Alice asked getting ready to start the music.

"Yeah," Emmett cheered.

"Okay, one rule we must stay in pairs of who we are with at all times just in case someone gets lost they aren't alone. And if we do get lost we meet back at the cars in ten minutes," Alice said.

"Okay. Let's get started," Rose laughed.

**I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry.**

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just want to try u on  
I'm curious ask for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it in

No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it in

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it in

By the end of the song we were all being chased out of the mall by security guards. Too bad we couldn't use our super speed to get out of here. That was an interesting morning and now it's time to get ready for a wedding. Finally my family is complete, and for that I am truly happy.

**A/N That was a pretty cool chapter. They finally admitted their feelings and now they are happy. There is one more big event before the end of the story. The next chapter is the wedding and then after that is just them hanging out and at the end of that chapter something bad happens. After that there will be about two chapters and an epilogue. Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N OMG!! Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favorite story, it is awesome. I really want to thank ****twird96 ****for reminding me that I should probably explain the Cullen's and Hale's to Serenity considering she is the only one who doesn't know the story. So this chapter will be right before the chapter, it will be all about Bella telling her past to Serenity and then the wedding will probably also be part of this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

"Mom?" Serenity called. We had just gotten back from the mall where Emmett had completed his dare. The whole time we were running through the mall we were dancing and jumping around without a care in the world. The best part was when the old man was chasing Emmett around the mall yelling, "Come here little mama. Come to daddy!" It was hilarious. This was the most fun that I had, had in a long time. I had forgotten how much fun it was having Emmett around you.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering, if you could tell me about to Cullen's and Hale's since I am the only one who doesn't know about your relationship with them," she asked.

"Sure sweetie. Let's go to my room though. So I can try and figure out something to do with the girls hair, you can help if you want," I smiled.

"Thanks mom," she chuckled.

We walked into my room and I sat down on the bed with a stack of bridal hair magazines in my lap and then Serenity joined me, sitting on my left side.

"Okay, well when I was sixteen and a junior in high school I moved to Forks because Grandma Renee had gotten remarried to Grandpa Phil. Grandpa Phil was a baseball player and he had to travel with his team. For years Grandma had stayed home with me but I started to feel bad because they were always apart. So I decided that I was going to Forks with Grandpa Charlie. When I moved to Forks I met some good friends, none of them were great friends but they were okay. Then in Biology that day I sat next to a boy who was pale, and beautiful. As soon as I walked into the classroom he covered his nose like he had smelled something. The whole class we sat there in silence and then as soon as the bell rang he was up and out of the room. He didn't come back to school for about a week and then when he did come back he introduced himself to me. He said that his name was Edward Cullen. He saved me the first time when I almost got hit by a van and then he told me that we shouldn't be friends, I had no idea what he was talking about. My friend Jacob from La Push told me this ancient legend about how the Cullen's were like the enemy of the wolves what the Indians on the reservation were. The Cullen's we called the "cold ones" or vampires," I had to take a breath to think. Everything from my past had started to slightly disappear with time but of course the bad parts stayed with me.

"Mom?" Serenity asked, "Are you okay?

"Yeah. Just thinking. Can you give me a minute to think?" I asked.

"Sure mom," she smiled.

I took a deep breath and then started talking again, "I went to Port Angels with a few of my friends and I got lost. Edward saved me again from getting raped by these guys. He took me to dinner where I kept questioning him until he finally admitted to being a vampire. Then he tells me that he and his family only drink animal blood, so they came up with a name for them and then called their kind vegetarians. We had a date where he showed me what happened when vampires go into the sun. Then he kissed me for the first time. We fell in love and the days after that went by so fast. I met his family and watched them play baseball, it was actually a lot of fun. While we played three nomads came along, nomads are vampires who have no permanent home they just travel from place to place, following their food. One of which James was a tracker, and he decided to track me, because I was with Edward. So I went to Arizona with two of Edward's siblings, Alice and Jasper, while I was there James called me. He tricked me into thinking that he had my mom, so I met him at my old ballet studio. Again Edward came to save me, but not fast enough James had already bit me. Edward then proceeded to suck the venom out of my hand," I sighed this next part of the story was the hardest part to tell, "Then I went back to Forks with a broken leg but my love by my side. The school year ended and we had an awesome summer until my birthday. On my birthday one Alice threw me a birthday party and we all know how much I love parties. I got a paper cut and one Jasper tried to attack me because he was the newest vegetarian vampire. Edward left me for my own safety. Then I decided to move back in with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil and then I was raped and that produced you. Then I had you and we were attacked by the vampires. Then Angela and I met the Cullen's and Hale's again but I couldn't deal with them, so Aunt Angela out them into a coma and we left. Now here we are 100 years later, together again."

"Wow," she sighed.

"Yeah, but right now it doesn't even matter that all that happened. I don't care to know the exact reason he left because I know that he left so that I could try and live a normal life. He always told me that he was a selfish person because he wanted me for himself. I know that it was hard for me when he left so it must have been ten times worse for him. Alice was broken when they decided to leave the first time. That's the bad thing about my powers I know how they feel, and I can see their memories. Edward wanted all times with me broken because he didn't want me to think about what could have been but what was going to happen in the future. That's why I had to ask Alice if she hated me, I needed to know," I sighed.

"I'm glad that you got your boyfriend back," she smiled.

"Speaking of boyfriends, Chris get your butt in here!" I called needing to get some answers.

"Yeah mom?" he answered.

"Shut the door behind you the three of us need to talk," I smiled at him.

"Okay?" he said but it came out as a question.

"Now, Chris and Serenity we have to talk about those Hale children and what they are to you," I said.

"Okay," Serenity smiled.

"Chris you start," I chuckled at the look of pure horror on his face at telling me about a girl.

"Okay well. We are dating okay? Is that what you want to know?" he asked trying to get out of my room as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that's what I was looking for," I chuckled at him, "You can leave if you want."

"No, I think I'll stay and listen to what Serenity has to say," he smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Like mother like daughter.

"Okay, we'll we aren't dating, yet," she smirked."So you like him?" I asked.

"Yeah just a tiny bit," she said sarcastically.

"Well, then I think that you should ask him out if he doesn't ask you out," I smiled, "Now, I have to go call Alice and have her and the other girls come over here, so you and the other men need to scoot."

"Fine," Chris huffed sarcastically, "Let me get everyone else and then we will start driving to the Cullen's house."

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey Alice. It's Bella," I smiled.

"Oh, I was hoping that was you," she chuckled.

"Hey, do you want to come over and get ready with us and I will send my guys to your house?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me just grab our…" she started but was cut off.

"Sorry, no can do. You are all in the wedding now. You get to have bridesmaid dresses," I smiled.

"Really?!" she squealed excitedly.

"Of course. Angela saw me inviting you guys to be part of the wedding and bought extra dresses for you guys," I chuckled.

"Ohmigod! Thank you so much Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Not a problem Alice," I chuckled.

"Send the guys over now and we will leave now," she said.

"Okay Alice. See you," I smiled hanging up.

"Cam, Nick, Alex. Ryan and Chris you guys need to go over to the Cullen's house," I yelled down the stairs pushing the directions into their minds.

"Bye mom," they called.

"Bye boys," I chuckled.

"Hello?" Alice called in the door.

"Upstairs," I answered.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" I squealed coping her.

"You know…it's not nice to mimic people," she chuckled.

"What on Earth are you talking about Alice?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, you good at that whole innocent thing," she smiled.

"Well, I learned from the best," I smiled giving her a hug.

"I missed you Bella," she sighed.

"I missed you too Alice, so much," I sniffled.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throats and I turned around to see Esme and Rose standing there.

"My turn," Rose sang.

"Wow, no offence Rose but this is still really weird," I chuckled.

"Yeah I know. That whole year trying to hate you and now I am hugging you whenever I see you," she laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Thank you for excepting my apology Bella," she smiled, "I missed you really and truly."

"I missed you too Rose," I smiled.

"Esme , it's your turn," Rose called.

"Bella, I am so happy that you are back with my son," Esme smiled.

"I missed you Esme," I sniffled, "I am so sorry for leaving you all there 100 years ago."

"Don't worry Bella. It's a new century," she joked.

"Thanks you Esme," I smiled giving her a hug.

"Mom?" Trinity called.

"Yeah baby?" I replied.

"It's time to get ready," she smiled.

This was going to be a good day.

**A/N Hey. Sorry I didn't get the time to write the wedding in this chapter but it will defiantly be next chapter or the chapter after that. I am not sure if I want to make the wedding it's own chapter or to put it together. Leave it in your review what you think I should do. I will try and update My Happy Ending this weekend but I have major writers block and that's why I published my new story because I was hoping that it would help but it hasn't. Please review. I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry that this took so long, my brain has decided that summer is the best time to have writer's block. Anyway, I just want to thank ****Aliya Regatti**** for being the only one to help me figure out what to do in the next chapter. Now please enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was in heaven, my family was finally together again. I can't believe that Edward would take me back after all the heart break that I put him through. And Alice, she forgave me also, it just feels great to know that she still likes me after what I did to her family.

"Mom!" Trinity called breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ummmm… your phone is ringing," Trinity chuckled seeing the complete out of it face I had.

"Thanks," I blushed, I picked up my phone and there was no name on the screen. The number on the screen was one I had never seen before.

"That's my brother I think," Alice called seeing the obvious confusion on my face.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hello love," he chuckled at my confused. Well, if he was going to laugh at me I was going to have some fun. I took my phone and put it on speakerphone and told everyone else to be quiet and listen.

"Who is this?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"It's your boyfriend," he said his tone was now confused. On my end of the line there was silence, it was suppose to be me thinking about who it was and he figured that out.

"You know Edward," he said again trying to get me to remember. It took everything that I had not to laugh along with everyone else who was covering their mouths in attempt to muffle their hysteric laughter.

"Edward….Cullen," he said and I heard laughter coming from his end of the line, probably from Emmett.

"Oh. Hello Edward," I said trying not to laugh.

"Hello. I was just wondering when your family was going to make it to our house?" he asked the annoyance obvious in his tone.

"They should be there in a few minutes," I smiled to myself.

"Okay. Thanks. I better go," he said spacing out the words.

"Okay. Good-bye Edward Cullen," I said hanging up the phone before he got the chance to hear me start to laugh.

"That… Ha…can't…." Alice tried to say between laughs.

"Alice, breathe and then talk," I chuckled along with everyone else. We had finally calmed down after about five minutes of hysterical laughter.

"That was hilarious! I can't wait to see his face when he sees you in the wedding party," she chuckled.

"I know. I just hope that he isn't mad," I said starting to worry.

"If my brother knows what's good for him then he won't be mad at you for having a little bit of fun," she smiled at me, "Don't worry about him. It's time to get everyone's hair done!"

You have to love Alice. There is no possible way that someone could not like Alice. I was once again in a trance when Alice broke me out of it by squealing at the top of her lungs.

"FINALLY!" she squealed laughing.

"What the did I miss?" I asked confused.

"Braden just asked Serenity to be his girlfriend!" Alice squealed.

"What?!" I asked.

"Mom, breathe," Serenity warned me.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

**SPOV ****(It's time for a change.)**

"It's time to get hair done!" Alice squealed.

"Okay," I smiled but then my phone started playing my new favorite ring tone as of Thursday.

_I can see you standing there from across the block _

_With a smile on you mouth and your hand on you huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game._(LoveGame by Lady GaGa)

"Hello?" I asked even though I already knew who it was.

"Hey Serenity, it's Braden." he chuckled obvious nervousness in his voice.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk," he said.

"No he doesn't kid!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett shut up!" he yelled pulling the phone away from his mouth, "One second Serenity. Just let me get somewhere far away from this huge monster that I call my brother."

"Not a problem," I laughed, "I have one of those too."

"Okay, so I wanted to asked you something," he said.

"Okay?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Umm…well…You see," he stuttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say I was speechless.

"Never mind. I can see that you don't like me like that, so I am just going to go and die of embarrassment. Bye," he said really fast trying to hang up.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Yes!"

"What?!" he asked shocked.

"Of course I will. I was just shocked because I didn't think that you liked me like that," I said.

"Oh, so you will be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend," I chuckled but then I automatically regretted it when Alice squealed.

"Have fun Seren," he chuckled.

"See you Braden," I smiled felling like I was on Cloud 9.

"FINALLY!" Alice squealed breaking mom out of yet another trance.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Braden just asked Serenity to be his girlfriend,"

"What!?" mom asked, after my ex-boyfriend stabbed me she has been very protective of who I date.

"Mom, breathe," I reminded her.

"Sorry," she chuckled realizing that she liked Braden.

"Okay, now it's hair time," Alice laughed.

"Let's go," mom chuckled at Alice.

**BPOV**

"Okay, so Alice and Rose I want you to work on Nat and Serenity and I will work on Trinity. Then when we finish them we will do each other's hair because I have a good idea for everyone," I smiled.

"Okay. Let's get to work," Alice chuckled.

Serenity and I finally finished doing Trinity's hair and I have to say that it turned out really good. It was a bun that was all curly with her flower pins that she wanted in her hair. There was a few curls that I had missed when I was putting it up but in the long run it actually looked really good. When I turned her around so that she could look at it she actually gasped. Her hair looked so good and then I heard another gasp. When I turned around to see Nat's hair I also gasped because it looked awesome! Her hair was also in a bun but her hair was straightened and they had also put the pins she wanted in.

"Girls, you look fantastic. Now here's what I was thinking for us," I smiled stepping from in front o Serenity so that they could see her hair.

"Wow," Alice squealed. Her and Angela were just going to curl their hair because it was so short. For the other bridesmaids I had decided to do half up half down. The hair was curled and then some of it was put into a bun on the back of our heads. You could also put pins and flowers in if you wanted but I thought it looked just as good without the,.

"Bella, that's great," Rose gasped and then I did because the girls had their hair done, thanks to my psychic friend Alice, and were in their dresses. The bridesmaid dress that that was brown and was shorter in the front than the back.

"You guys all look awesome," I said to everyone except for Nat and Trinity who had quickly ran into their rooms to put on their wedding dresses.

"You ready mom?" they asked.

"Yeah girls. I am ready for my first two daughter to get married," I sniffled walking down the stairs to get set up for the walking down the aisle. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw a hint of left over pain but it was fixed as soon as I saw everyone's faces light up in joy as we got ready to walk down the aisle. This was the first of many weddings that I was going to have to throw, but they won't be far away.

Thank god for my friends or family or I don't think that I would've made it through my darkest days. If I didn't have them I wouldn't have gotten to see my family get married. Thank god for them,

**A/N That's a pretty bad ending. Anyway… I was going to include the wedding but I don't have any time left. This chapter was fluff filled and it was a very happy chapter. All dresses and hairstyles are on my photo bucket account which is on my profile page. Please review! I will update when I get at least five.**

**Thanks for all the past reviews,**

**Megan**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N You guys are amazing! I got home yesterday from a holiday break with my parents and I couldn't have my computer. But when I got home, I had like eleven reviews, so just for you guys I am going to try and make this my longest chapter so far. Wish me luck! Please enjoy!**

**Megan**

**EPOV**

Hello?" Bella asked answering the phone.

"Hello love," I chuckled at my confused tone. But as soon as I laughed slightly I knew that I was going to regret it.

"Who is this?" she asked and I think that I actually gasped.

"It's your boyfriend," I said my tone was now confused. But then it was quiet on her side of the line, like she was still trying to remember who I was.

"You know Edward," I said again trying to get her to remember. It was still quiet on her side of the line. How could she not remember me?

"Edward….Cullen," I said and then of course Emmett started laughing because for some reason he thought that this was hilarious.

"Oh. Hello Edward," she said.

"Hello. I was just wondering when your family was going to make it to our house?" I asked the annoyance in my voice more pointed toward my brother.

"They should be there in a few minutes," she sighed.

"Okay. Thanks. I better go," I said.

"Okay. Good-bye Edward Cullen," she said hanging up the phone

"Whoa bro if looks could kill," Emmett said once again making no sense to anyone but himself.

"Emmett, just shut up," I growled at him.

He was about to come back with some annoying comment when my phone started ringing. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Edward?" she asked just making sure that it was me before she started talking a mile a minute.

"Who else?" I asked again annoyed.

"Whoa," she yelled.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Just listen for a minute," she said, "Please don't be mad at Bella. She was just annoyed that you were laughing at her. Please don't be mad because she is really worried that you are going to be mad at her."

"Alice, breathe. I am not mad a Bella, just annoyed with Emmett," I chuckled when I looked at Emmett's hurt expression.

"Okay, good," she giggled.

"Thank you for calling though," I smiled.

"Not a problem bro. See you at the wedding," she chuckled hanging up the phone before Bella could hear our conversation.

When I got off the phone of course Emmett had moved on to annoying Braden instead of me or Jasper.

"So, Braden you going to call her?" Emmett asked pestering the poor kid.

"Emmett leave him alone," Jasper called from the couch he was sitting on.

"Shut up Jasper," was Emmett's brilliant response.

"Nice come back Emmett," I chuckled.

"Shut up Eddie," he chuckled to himself.

"I think that you should call her," I told Braden now ignoring Emmett who was pouting like a five year old because I didn't get mad at him.

"Okay. I'm going to do it," he sighed running out of the room and grabbing his phone. After a minute of looking for the phone he came back in and sat across from Jasper.

"Hey Serenity, it's Braden." he chuckled obvious nervousness in his voice, "Nothing. Just wanted to talk…"

"No he doesn't kid!" Emmett yelled once again being annoying.

"Emmett shut up!" he yelled pulling the phone away from his mouth, "One second Serenity. Just let me get somewhere far away from this huge monster that I call my brother."

"So?" Emmett asked when Braden came back into the room.

His face looked horrible like he had just been rejected but then he winked at me and Jasper.

"Thanks a lot Emmett," he yelled running up the stairs. This kid was good, Emmett looked shocked.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should go find out," Jasper said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Okay," Emmett sighed.

"Braden?" Emmett called walking up the stairs, "Braden?"

"What do you want?" he asked angry. Oh, he was really good.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry guys I can't do this anymore," he said looking at us, "She said "Yes" you big dip stick."

"Oh, well you sacred me," Emmett sighed sinking down to the floor.

Ding Dong.

"Let the fun begin," Emmett laughed running down the stairs to answer the door.

After two hours of fun we were finally ready to go back to Bella's house for the actual wedding part of today. Emmett had pulled a prank on Cam that totally back fired. He had decided to dye his hair pink since he was getting married today. So he put it in a shampoo bottle but right as he was doing that Cam walked in behind him and hid. Emmett never realized that Cam was in there, so when Emmett left the bathroom Cam quickly picked up the bottle of hair dye and ran it into Emmett and Rose's bathroom. There was only enough for one person to use so he didn't have to worry about facing a pink haired Rose. Once the bottle was there Cam went back downstairs and Emmett showed him which bathroom to use and then went up to his bathroom to take a shower. Right after Cam got out he gathered us all up and told us what he did. Right as he finished the story we heard an ear piercing shriek coming from the bathroom upstairs. Emmett had realized that his hair was pink.

"In three, two, one," I chuckled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed running down the stairs.

"Emmett what's wrong?" Cam asked innocently.

"You!" he whispered and pointed at Cam.

"Me what?" he asked innocently.

"You did to me," Emmett growled pointing to his head.

"What in earth are you talking about?" Cam asked trying to stifle the laughter.

"ARGH! Never mind!" Emmett yelled running up the stairs to put his suit on.

"That…was…f…ha…can't…stop…" Cam said trying to calm down.

"Yeah…that…was…hilarious!" Alex laughed.

"I wonder what the girls will say when they see Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett, you have two seconds before we leave without you!" Jasper yelled up the stairs.

"Okay okay. I'm coming!" he grumbled walking down the stairs at a slow pace even for a human.

When Emmett finally made it down the stairs you could see what his hair looked like. It was all pink but he had washed it so much in the past fifteen minutes that it had started to fade but it was still visible.

"Let's get going," I smiled running out the door before I ended up laughing at Emmett right in front of

him.

"Edward?" Jasper asked when we were in the car.

"What's up Jasper?" I answered.

"I was just wondering if you are mad at Bella?" he asked, must be Bella is still worried that I will be mad at her.

"No, I am not mad at Bella. So you can text your wife and tell her to stop worrying about me," I chuckled.

"That's what I told her but she threatened that… never mind, you don't even want to know what." he shivered so it must have been bad.

"No I do not want to know if you are shivering," I chuckled.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter Cullen," Jasper growled.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked finally realizing that we were having conversation.

"Nothing, your dimwit of a brother has his mind in the gutter," Jasper laughed.

"Oh. Now that's something that you don't hear too often. Damn! I can't believe I missed it!" Emmett started pouting again."Let's just go inside," I shook my head at my brother as I got out of the car and walked into the house right behind all of Bella and Angela's siblings.

"Hey guys," I called behind me.

"What's up Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever happened to Braden?" I asked.

"Oh. He was in the back seat with me talking Serenity and laughing at Emmett," Jasper answered.

"Wow, he must have had a lot to concentrate on to be that quiet," Emmett hinted at and I just shook my head as he ran ahead to catch up

"God, will he ever grow up?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Honestly?" Jasper replied.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"No," he chuckled.

"I can hear you talking about me back there and I just want you two to know that I will come after you if you say a damn thing about my hair!" Emmett growled.

"Someone's a little angry that Cam dyed his hair," Jasper said quiet enough that Emmett couldn't hear.

"Cullen's!" Cam called, "We got to get lined up! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Jasper and I called running right past Emmett who was still muttering unintelligibly to himself.

I walked into the house right behind Jasper but before I could get though the door I was pulled back by the other guys. They were all there, all the "kids" that called Bella mom.

"Now Edward. We have to talk really quick, so listen," Cam said looking over his shoulder.

"If you ever hurt our mom again we will find you and we will kill you," Ryan said.

"I understand. And I have no intentions of ever leaving again, I love her too much," I said my voice fading toward the end.

"Good. I glad that we all agree," Cam said.

"Now hopefully we can all be friends?" Chris the one dating my new "sister" asked.

"That would be good," I smiled.

"Okay. Let's get ready," Alex said walking in the door and right out the back door.

I was standing in my spot, the last guy to go and someone, sounded like Alice, cleared her throat to get our attention. There standing on the stairs were the girls. God, Bella looked beautiful. They walked down the stairs one by one going to stand next to their other, and Bella walked over to me.

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Are you mad a…" she tried to ask but I cut her off.

"I am not mad Bella. I could never be mad at you," I smiled before kissing her.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat, "I would like it if you would stop making out mother."

Bella pulled away from me really quickly and stuck her tongue out at her daughter and then kissed me again. When we finally pulled away we saw Serenity and Braden making out also. I could see the evil smile on my sweet Bella's face.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat, " I would enjoy it if you would stop making out Serenity."

"Thank you mother," she sighed turning back to the front of the house. She then turned to Braden and said something in his ear that I was guessing Bella heard because her face turned bright red.

"Excuse me?!" Bella asked shocked, "You will not!"

"Don't worry mom," Serenity laughed, "I will not be doing _that _until we have been dating for a least more than a day."

"You guys need to stop talking now," Alice chuckled at the front of the line.

"Whatever," Bella huffed.

"Don't worry love. You can still talk to me," I smiled."Thank you. At least someone still likes me," Bella said louder than needed to make sure that Alice heard her. I just laughed at them.

As we walked down the aisle Emmett was already standing there because he was the stand in priest so that they could get married. When we got closer to him Bella started covering her mouth with her hand that was empty. I had forgotten that none of the girls had seen Emmett's hair. She looked at me hoping that I could tell her what was going on, so I mouthed to her, "I'll tell you later."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two men and these two women," Emmett began having to change some words to fit the fact that there were two couples and not one, **(A/N I haven't been to a wedding in forever so I am sorry if I miss part of it.) **"Do you Camden Robert Dwyer take Natalie Ray Weber to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Cam answered.

"Alexander Joseph Weber do you take Trinity Lynn Dwyer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alex answered.

"Now, you know what, this is boring!" Emmett growled to himself, "Natalie, Trinity do you want to marry these two or not?"

"I do," Trinity giggled at Emmett.

"I do too," Nat smiled.

"Now exchange rings," Emmett ordered, "Now by the power invested in me by the computer website that I found, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides!"

Leave it to Emmett to make this an unforgettable wedding.

**A/N Sorry but I couldn't resist. Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N I think that there is like two or three chapters and an epilogue. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added my story to their favorites or their story alerts. This chapter is for anyone and everyone who has ever read this story. Enjoy!_

_Megan_

_BPOV_

_**The wedding was awesome, even the part where Emmett made it unforgettable. Remind me to make sure he does all the weddings. Everyone is so happy, they all have their someone right by their side, including me. I have Edward back! I can't believe that he would want me back but for some reason he did, I'm just glad that he decided he does want me. Nothing could ruin this day for my family. **_

"_**Mom?" Trinity and Nat asked coming over to talk to me.**_

"_**Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.**_

"_**We were just wondering if we were going to do the mother/son and father/daughter dance?" Nat asked.**_

"_**Sure sweetie," I smiled. **_

"_**I will dance with Cam and Angela will dance with Alex. But what about you guys?" I asked confused but they looked like they had an idea of who they were going to be dancing with.**_

"_**We got that covered," Nat smiled, "Since Alex, my brother is dancing with our 'mom' Angela, I will be dancing with Ben her husband."**_

"_**Okay, but what about…" I started to ask and they realized where they were going with this, "You'll have to ask him."**_

"_**Okie dokie. Thanks mom. Here's the song," Trinity smiled walking over to where Edward was standing with Ben.**_

_**EPOV**_

"_Excuse me?" someone tapped me on the shoulder._

"_Well we both have something to ask you guys," Trinity answered._

"_How can we help you?" I asked._

"_I'll go first," Nat volunteered, "I was wondering if you would dance with me for my father/daughter dance?" She asked Ben and he just looked stunned. _

"_Of course," he smiled at her._

"_Thanks Ben," she smiled motioning for Trinity to go._

"_Umm…well I know that this is really weird but Edward I was wondering if you would dance with me for my father/daughter dance?" Trinity asked. Did she really just ask me, the man who broke her sister/mom's heart to dance her father/daughter dance with her._

"_Please don't feel obligated. I can find someone else. I just thought it would be like you and mom are kind of like our parents," she said quickly, figuring that I would say no._

"_Of course I will," I smiled._

"_It's okay… wait, what did you just say?" she asked._

"_Of course I will dance with you," I smiled._

"_Thank you so much!" she squealed throwing her arms around my neck."Not a problem," I chuckled._

"_Okay guys let's go," Nat smiled._

"_What about Cam and Alex's mother/son dance?" Ben asked._

"_Angela and Bella," Trinity smiled._

"_Let's go then," I smiled._

"_Now we would like to invite the brides and grooms along with their parents to come out on our makeshift dance floor," Emmett said into the microphone._

_In the early rush of morningTryin' to get the kids to schoolOne's hangin' on my shirttailAnother's locked up in her roomAnd I'm yelling up the stairsStop worrying 'bout your hair, you look fineThen they're fightin' in the backseatAnd I'm playing refereeNow someone's gotta goThe moment that we leaveAnd everybody's lateI swear, I can't wait till they grow upThen they do and that's how it isIt's just quiet in the morningCan't believe how much you missAll they do and all they didYou want all the dreams they dreamed ofTo come true, then they doNow the youngest is startin' collegeShe'll be leavin' in the FallAnd Brianna's latest boyfriendCalled to ask, "If we could talk"_

_I got the impressionThat he's about to pop the question any dayI look over at their picturesSittin' in their framesI see them as babiesI guess that'll never changeYou pray all their livesThat someday they will find happinessThen they do and that's how it isIt's just quiet in the morningCan't believe how much you missAll they do and all they didYou want all the dreams they dreamed ofTo come true, then they doNo more Monday PTA'sNo carpools or soccer gamesYour work is doneNow you've got time that's all your ownYou've been waitin' for so longFor those days to comeThen they do and that's how it isIt's just quiet in the morningCan't believe how much you missAll they do and all they didYou want all the dreams they dreamed ofTo come true, then they do, oh then they do_

"_Thanks," Trinity smiled and gave me a hug._

"_Not a problem sweetie," I chuckled._

"_Bye Edward. You take care of my mom," she warned._

"_Don't worry. I will," I chuckled. I was nice to see that everyone cared so much about Bella and her safety. I knew that I was going to have to tell everyone that I wasn't going to leave Bella but it was worth it to know that they cared._

"_Hey Edward," Bella smiled at me._

"_Hello love," I smiled back at her._

"_What's new?" she asked._

"_Nothing," I smiled. Had someone told her something. I swear to God if Alice told she is dead, "What's new with you?"_

"_Not much," she chuckled, "I just wanted to tell you that I am going outside really quick to get some air. I will be right back._

"_Okay love. Thanks for telling me," I smiled giving her a kiss._

_**BPOV**_

_I walked outside and stood there for a few minutes. It felt as though while I was out there I was being watched by someone. I just couldn't shake the feeling. I was about to go inside when someone jumped in front of me._

"_Hello Bella," she smirked._

_**EPOV**_

_I was standing with Alice when she had a vision. She stood there almost motionless and then when the vision ended she was frozen in fear._

"_Alice?" I asked, "Alice what's wrong?"_

"_Victoria," she managed to gasp out, "She's here…for Bella."_

_**BPOV**_

"_Hello Victoria," I smirked right back at her._

_**A/N Sorry about the cliffy guys but I got to go with my grandma. Please review. I will update when I get at least five reviews. Oh, and I am so sorry that this chapter sucks so much it was basically a filler chapter.**_

_**Megan**_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey. Sorry that took so long. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that this is a pretty sucky chapter.**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

"Hello Victoria," I smirked back at her.

"Hello Bella," she chuckled, "Fancy meeting you here."

"What do you want?" I asked her venom seeping into my words.

"Well, I wanted to change you in revenge for you killing my James but it seems that someone already beat me to that. Instead I think that I am going to kill someone in your family for revenge," she smiled evilly at me.

"You stay the hell away from my family! If you want your revenge you kill me and stay away from my family," I growled.

"Fine. Whatever," she sighed not affected but I knew that she was happy I had given in to her so quickly.

"Good," I sighed preparing to go with her.

"I will give you one hour to say goodbye to your family, but if you aren't back out here in this spot in exactly one hour I will kill your whole family," she smirked at me.

"Fine. I will see you in exactly one hour," I sighed turning and walking back into the house.

I didn't want to die but I was dying in the place of my family so it was easier to do this.

"Oh, and Bella?" Victoria asked and I turned around to face her, "You better not let your little family know what's going on."

"Whatever!" I growled.

I walked back into the house angry and scared out of my mind. I didn't know how I was going to get out of here. Alice had probably already seen Victoria coming for me so, Edward was going to be very protective of me. I would just have to not think about leaving and not plan on doing anything until it's time to leave. I had to try and act normal which isn't going to be easy, with two people who can tell when I'm lying, two psychics, two mind readers and Jasper the emotion reader. This is not going to be easy.

"Mom?" Serenity asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"Hey baby," I smiled.

"What's wrong mom?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Why?" I smiled.

"You just looked scared and nervous," I smiled if only she really knew what was going on.

"Don't worry about me," I chuckled, "I'll be fine. Go have fun. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye mom. I am going to go and hang out with my boyfriend," she smiled.

"Make sure that your safe," I called after her making her turn back toward me and frown.

"Mom," she whined.

"Go, go. I was just kidding," I chuckled. She just shook her head at me and left.

"What did you do to her?" Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She said that she was going to go and hang out with her boyfriend, so before she got to far I called after her to tell her to be safe," I laughed.

"Nice," he smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much, "What's wrong love? You seem really on edge."

"I'm fine," I chuckled giving him a kiss.

"Whatever…you…say…" he chuckled between kissing me, "I…was…just…wor…"

"Shut…up…" I muttered kissing him still.

"Get a room!" Alice called from across the room. I just stuck my middle finger up at her and continued kissing him.

"UGH!" she gasped, trying not to laugh.

"F…-off…Alice…" Edward yelled.

"Whatever you say Edward. Just make sure that your safe," I smiled still kissing Edward. Lice was so weird sometimes.

We finally pulled apart and I heard a bunch of people muttering things under their breaths. It was so funny to make them squirm.

"I love you," Edward smiled at me. I was shocked to say the least. I knew that we were dating or something again but I never would've guessed that he still loved me.

"I love you, too," I smiled kissing him once more before telling him that I was just going to go outside really fast.

"Hello Victoria," I smirked walking outside. My hour had been spent making out with Edward and casually saying goodbye to my families.

"Bella," she nodded at me.

"I told you that I would be back," I sighed, "Now let's get out of here before Alice figures out what's going on."

"Okay. Let's go," she smirked. I can't believe that my life was ending like this but I could handle it. I would be strong for my family. Thankfully, it was just Victoria and myself so it could be easy to fight her off.

"Now Bella we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way," Victoria smirked her bright orange hair blowing in the breeze that had just began. It was time to defend my family and everyone that I loved. I could do this! I would do this for them!

**EPOV**

Bella had just walked outside and I knew that something was up with her but I didn't push it. As soon as Bella was outside Alice came running over, tears that would never fall in her eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked starting to worry. Alice was never sad like this and I hated seeing her like this.

"It's Bella. She's gone off with Victoria and I can't see what's going on anymore," Alice dry-sobbed into my chest."Shh…it's okay. Everything will be okay," I was trying to tell myself this just as much I was trying to tell her.

"Thanks Edward. Your always making me feel better," she chuckled."I don't mind. You're my sister and I will do whatever I need to do in order to make you happy. Now I want you to think. Where were Bella and Victoria? Draw a picture if you have to."

"Well, let's see. There are trees lots of trees, but this is Forks so trees are everywhere. There is a big boulder and a sign," Alice sighed.

"What does the sign say?" Edward asked.

"It says, 'Don't bother coming after Bella because I will kill her'" she sobbed.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled falling to my knees.

"Edward calm down," Alice urged. My scene had caused everyone else to start walking over to us.

"No Alice! I can't calm down!" I growled.

"Edward, son, take a breath and tell us what's going on," Carlisle urged just as Alice had.

"I won't breathe, if she dies it will be all my fault and I will find someone to kill me. You won't stop me this time," I dry-sobbed, putting my heads in my hands, "The woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with is in danger of being killed my a sociopath and it is all my fault!"

"Son you need to calm down and we are going to try and find her," Carlisle sighed trying to think of a way to go about this.

"Okay, I want you, Esme, Rose and Jasper to stay here and act normal. Have fun and don't let anyone freak out. I want to bring Alice because she knows where we are going. Jasper I swear to you that I will keep Alice safe for you, but if it makes you feel better, you can come too," I explained.

"Good, that works," Alice sighed standing up.

We walked through the forest for what seemed like forever when we finally heard snarling in the distance. It had to be Bella but Jasper and Emmett we holding me back so I wouldn't expose us. Alice was told to stay in the trees of the forest until it was safe. She growled but agreed. Then Emmett and Edward were going to come up to Victoria from behind and attack her My job was to get Bella and get her back to Carlisle immediately because the snarling had stopped.

"Okay, on three let's go," Emmett whispered in the quietest voice he had ever used.

"Okay," I sighed.

"One…two…three…" Emmett called.

Emmett and Jasper went first sneakily grabbing Victoria from behind before she had the chance to respond. She was in bad shape, not good enough to fight back.

"Edward go!" Emmett yelled, "Alice come here we need your help."

I walked out from the safety of the trees and saw her, my angel. She was laying on the ground broken and fragile, but still alive. I quickly and carefully picked her up and ran her back to the house.

"Please live Bella!" I sobbed, "I need you to live!"

**A/N How was it? Good? Well this story is almost over. I am so sad! I say that there is probably at most two chapters left. I will update as soon as I get five reviews. Again I am sorry that this chapter is pretty sucky. Thanks for everything!**

**Megan**


	18. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"_Please live Bella!" I sobbed, "I need you to live!"_

"Please Bella, if you don't want to live for me live for your family," I sobbed.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked when I was outside the house.

"Carlisle!" I yelled from outside.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked again."Victoria did something to Bella and now she is kind of like unconscious," I sighed not taking my eyes off her for a second.

"Don't worry Edward. She isn't unconscious, she just needs some time to adjust," Carlisle answered.

"She scared me Carlisle. When we found her she was just laying there and she just looked so broken," I sighed.

"Don't worry son. She will be fine," Carlisle smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," I sighed.

**BPOV**

We walked into the forest and I realized that if I really try then I should be able to fight her off. She was so angry and she wasn't going to settle until I was dead. I was a little scary even for me, who isn't scared of any other vampires.

"So Bella, are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we do this the easy way," I sighed knowing that I could fight her off.

"Okay. Have it your way," she smirked and then lunged at me. I just took a step to the left and she fell to the ground and I heard a crack.

"You little…" she began.

"Oh, no!" I gasped sarcastically.

"You will pay for that," she sighed

"Whatever," I sighed as she lunged at me again. This time she lunged at me and then knocked me into a tree. My eyes shut after I kicked her far enough away from her. The last thing I heard was my Edward telling me that he needs me to live.

I woke up in a room that I didn't notice. I then felt something hard and cold next to me. Edward… he was crying. Oh my… I did this to him. Would he be okay?

"Edward?" I asked turning to get his attention but was stopped by his arm.

"Love, please don't ever do that to me again. You scared me so much!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Seriously I am sorry," I sighed laying back down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Okay follow me. We are going to go downstairs," he smiled at me.

"Okay," I sighed grabbing his hand and standing up.

We walked down the stairs in silence. He was nervous about something but I couldn't figure out what. When we got downstairs all the Cullen's and then my family, except for Trinity, Alex, Nat and Cam who had gone back to their rooms at our new house. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for something, but I didn't know what. As we were walking outside Edward nodded his head at everyone, not thinking that I noticed.

"Now, Bella," he sighed, "When I left you it was the stupidest thing that I could've ever done. I loved you so much, I still do but I thought that if I left you would find happiness with a human and you wouldn't have your life ruined. I didn't realize how much it actually hurt you until a year later when we saw you again. The pain that you tried so hard to hide was just horrible to see. And then you took me back and I was so happy again and I knew that you were happy too. Then yesterday when you were laying down on the grass in that forest I realized that I loved you even more than I thought possible. When I saw you laying there I saw that if something had happened to you that I wouldn't be able to live. So, I need to ask you this and hopefully you will answer the way that I am hoping."

He took a deep, unnecessary breath before continuing, "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than I ever thought possible, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was shocked, and didn't know how to tell him my answer.

"Yes!" I squealed after a few moments of being shocked.

"Thank god!" he sighed giving me a kiss and a hug before taking my hand and giving me the ring. It was perfect, it was a silver ring with one big diamond in the center and two smaller ones on the side of the big one.

"I love it!" I smiled at him.

"Come on love," he chuckled, "They are waiting for us. And for some reason Emmett thinks you said no."

"You want to have some fun with this?" I asked smirking at him.

"Sure love. But tell Alice not to tell anyone because I get the feeling she already knows," he chuckled.

"_Alice? Come in Alice," _I chuckled.

"_Hey Bella," _she thought.

"_Hey Alice. Now we are going to play a trick on everyone except for you, Carlisle and Esme. Now, I need you not to tell anyone that I said "yes." Can you do that?" _I asked.

"_Certainly. But only if I am aloud to help you with your wedding," _I chuckled.

"_Of course you can Alice,"_ I smiled before telling Carlisle and Esme the news.

"_Hello guys. I said "yes," but we are going to play a prank on the others," _I smiled.

"_We won't say a word," _they both promised.

"_Thanks," _I smiled.

"All done," I smiled. He kissed me one last time before walking inside ahead of me a frown on his perfect features. It looked horrible there so I would be glad when he could smile again.

**EPOV**

I walked into the house with my frown and just sat on the ground trying my best not to crack a smile. Everyone except for Alice, Esme and Carlisle were sending me worried glances along with their confused thought. I just sat there for a few minutes and then finally stood up, channeling all my sadness over the past 100 years.

"What's gotten you looking so sad Eddie?" Emmett asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to. Just then Bella came in and sat on the other end of the room, without even looking at me. God, this trickery stuff is hard for everyone, even the trickers. I don't know how Emmett does it all the time without cracking a smile.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Well…what did she say?' Rose asked happily.

I just shook my head like I was saying no. "She said"

"Well?" Alice asked because no one expected her to stay quiet. Rose's thoughts were bad as were everyone else's.

"_She had better not hurt my brother again!" _Rose sneered in her mind.

"_How could my little sister hurt Eddie again?" _Emmett asked himself.

"_The feelings don't match up with what is happening right now," _Jasper tried to figure out.

Bella looked horrible. She must've been listening to the thoughts of everyone again. I couldn't make her feel like that anymore I just had to tell them. I can't let my own personal angel feel like that.

"…Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Rose asked shocked.

"She said yes!" I chuckled.

"Thank God!" Emmett yelled running over and giving Bella a big hug.

"Well…go ahead. Kiss her," Emmett urged.

"Well, if you insist," I chuckled walking over to where she was talking to Alice. I turned her around and gave her a big kiss, earning a huge cheer from everyone there.

How did I get so lucky. My family was perfect and now I had my soon to be wife. Could this get any better? As long as I had my family and my Bella by my side I knew that I could survive through anything.

**A/N Sorry, it's so short. The next chapter will be the epilogue and it will be everyone's wedding and then at the end I will probably throw in another POV 100 years after their wedding. Please review! **

**Megan**


	19. Epliouge

**BPOV**

**Three months later.**

"You guys ready?" I asked smiling at my two girls. They looked beautiful Ana was wearing a strapless gown with intricate beading on the torso of the dress while Danni was wearing a simple gown with little beading on the top. They both looked beautiful and they were so excited.

"Yeah!" they smiled. They said that they didn't want to get married right away but we all knew that, that wasn't going to last long.

"Okay. Let's go and get you married," I chuckled going into the bathroom to look at my dress one last time. It was a gorgeous, it was a strapless brown dress with a bubble bottom and an empire waist.

We walked down the aisle one by one and for some reason I actually aloud Emmett to be the minister again. Lord, help us! I was the last to walk down the aisle and when I was I saw Edward's eyes full of lust when he looked at me dress. I blushed the gift that I had been cursed with when I was human and now when I am vampire.

"Hola family and friends!" Emmett exclaimed, "My name is Emmett and I will be your minister today! We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of these two men and these two women. Now, I don't like normal weddings so let's make this interesting. I've haven't known these people very long but the time I have known them I can tell them that they are very much in love, just like Rose and I! Did everyone know that we just got married again?!"

Rose shot him a death glare when he got off topic so he quickly continued marrying off my little brother and my little sister.

"Now, do you girls promise to love the guys until someone rips off your head and burns the pieces?" Emmett asked.

"I do," Ana answered trying to hold back her hysterical laughter.

"I do," Danni smiled biting her lip.

"And guys, do you promise to love these girls until you get your heads ripped off and get burned to pieces?" Emmett asked again.

"I do," they both laughed hysterically.

"By the power invested in me by the computadora in my room, I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss the bride!" Emmett yelled. That was another wedding that I wouldn't be likely to forget and neither would anyone else forget it.

**Another three months later.**

Today was the day that my littlest brother became a man! He was getting married. He finally asked Lizzy after about a month of debating with himself. They had only dated for about three months before he proposed that was why he was so scared to do so. But she said yes so apparently she wanted to marry him. I was in with Chris trying to calm him down because he was so scared that Liz was going to realize that she didn't love him and go after someone else and then he would be alone again and blah, blah, blah.

"Chris, breathe!" I yelled chuckling.

"There is no need to breathe. I don't have to," he cracked a smile.

"You are so weird," I chuckled.

"Thanks, and did I tell you that you look beautiful today mom?" he asked.

"Why thank you," I smiled spinning around in my bridesmaid dress. It was beautiful, it was a strapless, royal blue dress with a beautiful skirt part, that had creases in it.

"Oh, come on kid!" I chuckled, "It's time to go get you married."

"Okay, whatever you say, I am not sure if she wants to actually marry me or not," he started to say.

"Shut up!" I covered his mouth so he couldn't talk anymore.

"Whatever," he chuckled.

"I'll see you when we get down the aisle," I chuckled giving him a hug, "I can't believe that your getting married. Mom and Phil would be proud of you. You got a really pretty girl."

He blushed, "Thanks Bella. For everything, especially for taking care of me when I was younger. I have always wanted to thank you for caring for us, as did everyone else, but we could never find a way."

"Chris, listen to me you can tell everyone else also, but you guys are so special to me. When I decided to take care of you guys, it was the best decision I could've ever made. There is no reason to thank me because just by you guys growing up and getting married, is the biggest "thank you" that I could ever receive from anyone."

"I'm glad that I can be of service in thanking you," he chuckled and I playfully smacked his arm.

"Go away," I smiled.

"But I was only…" I could hear him anymore once I had pushed him out the door to the back of the house.

I was the last to walk down the aisle and I was smiling so big that you would've sworn that I had, had sex or something. Alice had been torturing me with wedding plans this morning and now I was more than tortured. And now, again they let Emmett be the minister. They really need to find a different minister.

"Hello dearly beloved. We have gathered here today at the home of the Cullen's to join my little sister Elizabeth and my little sister Bella's little brother Chris. Now I really like this kid, because he is good for my sister and because he is respectful. Bella did a good job with these kids. Now, Lizzy do you want to marry this punk?" he asked pointing his finger at Chris.

"I do," Lizzy chuckled at Emmett.

"And punk do you want to marry my little sister?" Emmett laughed.

"I do," Chris smiled.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and…OMG! This is the first wedding that I had that wasn't a double wedding in forever!" Emmett exclaimed, "Anyway… I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Like I've said many times before this was not a wedding that I was going to be likely to forget.

**Six months later.**

I couldn't believe it the day was finally coming. My baby girl was getting married. Yesterday I had a conversation with Braden about my little girl.

"_Now Braden, I need to talk to you," I smiled._

"_Okay," he looked at me confused. _

"_I have something to say so don't talk until I am done talking," I said and he nodded, "Now, Serenity is my daughter, my one and only and I need to know that you are going to take care of her when I can't. She was such a small little girl, so weak and fragile when her boyfriend hurt her. I just need to know that you love her and you are going to care for her."_

"_Bella, I promise that I love her so much and I will care for her," Braden answered._

"_Okay. Thanks, that's all that I needed to know," I smiled walking out of the room to get everyone ready for the wedding._

"Hey baby. Are you ready to get married?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am so excited," she smiled.

"That's good baby. And, you look so beautiful sweetie. That dress is gorgeous on you," I smiled. The dress was a beautiful dress with lace details on the bodice and then little cap sleeves.

"You look beautiful too, Mom," Serenity smiled looking at my dress. It was a green dress with straps on it and it was completely gorgeous.

"God, I can't believer that my little girl is getting married."

"I know, it is quite scary," she sighed, "But I do know that I love Braden and he loves me."

"Yeah. I am very glad that you found him because he is like perfect for you."

"I am glad that I found him too." she smiled.

"Let's go and get you married baby."

"Let's go. Is…? My, God he is!" I sighed.

"Emmett the minister again?" she laughed.

"Yep," I smiled.

"He-he. Let's go walk down the aisle," I smiled standing in the line and leaving her in the back. She had asked Edward to be her stand in dad because she never had a dad and because Edward was going to be her step-dad soon. Her walking down brought a tear to my eye. She was so happy, the smile on her face was one that had not appeared until after she had met Braden. I was so happy for her but at the same time I was sad. I was losing my "kids." Thy were all going off and getting married and getting older.

"Dearly beloved we are again gathered here today to join Serenity and Braden in holy matrimony," Emmett chuckled trying to talk normally, "I'm sorry I can't be normal. Now Serenity do you promise to love my little brother forever and ever?"

"I do," Serenity smiled.

"And Braden do you promise to love my new little sister forever and ever? Well, technically she is like my… nieceish person, because she's Bella's daughter and Bella is marrying Edward, who is technically my brother and my brother's kid is my niece. Anyway, do you?"

"I do," Braden laughed.

"Okay then by the power invested in because everyone keeps asking me to do this, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may…Now kiss your bride!" Emmett cheered. This was the last wedding that I was going to have to stand here for. The next person to get married was Edward and I and I am so excited.

**Three months later**

Today was the day that I was getting married. My family was bouncing off the walls because they never thought that I would ever settle down and start a family.

"Mom?" Serenity asked walking into the room.

"Hey baby," I smiled.

"Hey mom. You look gorgeous. I love your dress," she smiled. My dress was a straight dress with intricate beading all over the dress.

"Thanks," I blushed. The bridesmaid dresses were halter dresses that went down to the ground in black.

"You ready mom?" Trinity asked walking down the stairs with me.

"Yeah. Just nervous. To be expected," I chuckled.

"Don't worry mom, Edward loves you," Serenity smiled.

"Yeah, I know that," I smiled.

"Well, let's get you married," Trinity chuckled saying the same thing that I said every time one of them got married.

They all walked down the aisle and I was standing in the back with Carlisle, my stand in dad waiting for our turn.

"I'm glad he found you," Carlisle smiled tears that would never fall in his eyes.

"Thanks. I'm glad that he found me too," I smiled tears falling from my eyes, "Damn powers!"

Carlisle chuckled and handed me a tissue. "You the one who blushes all the time get the power to have human ways of showing emotions. I find that funny."

The wedding march began to play and Carlisle and I walked down the aisle. I walked down the aisle and again standing was Emmett playing minister again.

"Dearly beloved again we gathered toady to witness the joining of Bella and Eddie. Now Edward and Bella have been in love for a really long time and when they were younger Edward made a stupid mistake and tried to leave her, and that really didn't work that well. I always imagned that Edward would be getting married up here but before he met Bella I always thought that there would be a man standing where Bella is now standing," Everyone laughed but Edward just shot Emmett a death glare, "Anyway, I am very glad that my little brother finally found someone that he can share all the love he has to offer with. Now, Bella, do you promise to love Edward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I smiled at Edward.

"And Edward do you promise to love Bella as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked again.

"I do," Edward smiled.

"By the power invested in me by everyone who keeps asking me to do this, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" Emmett exclaimed.

We were married and this was the first kiss of many that we would be sharing. I was so happy and everyone was cheering. I couldn't believe that I had finally gotten married to the man of my life. This was my happy ending.

**A/N I finished. This is a pretty bad ending but I am liking it. I just wanted to add all the stuff about Emmett being…well Emmett. Please review if you want and tell me how you liked the story. Hopefully you liked the story.**

**Megan **


	20. Nomination!

**A/N Hey… I just wanted say that this story has been nominated on the Moon Light Awards, in "Best Angst (completed.) For anyone who wants to nominate another story or vote for my story the link is www (dot) themoonlightawards (dot) yolasite (dot) com. I will also post the link on my profile. A big thanks to whoever nominated me! Nominations will end on August 17th and voting will then begin on August 18th and end September 1st. **

**Now, I have been asked by several people to do a sequel and I just wanted to tell you that I will be doing a sequel, the only thing I don't know is when it will be posted. I will probably be more toward the beginning of the school year. Thanks for all your support!**

**Megan**


	21. AN!

**A/N Hey. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not be doing a sequel to Because of You. There really isn't anything that I can think of to do for it. But if there is someone out there that would like to write the sequel as their own, please feel free. But if you are going to PM me ASAP so I know to put up another author's note saying you are going to do it. Sorry…  
****Megan :) **


	22. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


End file.
